Une fille bien
by galilab
Summary: Naruto veut en apprendre plus sur l'Akatsuki, et son rapport avec les démons. Avec Rock Lee, il part de Konoha. Mais il ignore que quelqu'un d'autre les a suivis... NarutoXHinata à gogo!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

_Personnages:_ Naruto, Hinata, Rock Lee, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Kakashi, Neji.

_Personnages inventés:_ Palu Tozuba, l'esprit du démon-Aigle à 3 queues.

_Contenu:_ action, humour, Romance... Fan de "Hinaruto", servez vous!!

_le p'tit mot de l'auteur:_ Devant le succès du "Bal de Central", je continue dans les couple de manga!! On change un peu d'univers, mais j'espère que le résultat vous plaira tout autant!!

Url de l'image dont a été inspirée la fic!! Merci Lissou!

http://img164.imageshack.us/my.php?image162yy4.jpg


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Une décision importante**

Hinata sortit de la salle d'entraînement en poussant un gros soupir. Elle avait bien progressé depuis quelques temps, mais elle avait l'esprit ailleurs. Même si les choses étaient au mieux avec Neji, son cousin, et si son père avait fini par se rendre compte que sa fille avait du talent aussi, il y avait une ombre au tableau. Une ombre au cheveux blonds, au sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa figure et aur rire un peu débile.

Naruto.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté Konoha pour aller s'entraîner avec maître Jiraya, Hinata se traînait comme une âme en peine. ça faisait une éternité qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, elle aurait peut-être dù s'habituer au bout d'un moment, mais le sentiment de vide était toujours aussi fort que le jour de son départ. Où elle avait réussi à s'évanouir comme une débile, n'arrangeant rien.

Tout en ruminant ainsi, elle passa devant le magasin de nouilles où Naruto allait si souvent. Elle vit le sensei Iruka en train de déjeuner, et décida d'aller lui demander s'il savait quand rentrerait Naruto.

"Bonjour Iruka-_sensei_!! Comment allez vous?

- Tiens, la petite Hinata Hyuga!! _Petite? Comment ça, petite? Je vais avoir 16 ans, quand même!!_

- Dites, s_ensei_, je... je voulais vous demander si... enfin...

- Si Naruto a donné de ses nouvelles, c'est ça?" complêta sans peine Iruka. Il sourit intérieurement. Hinata était déjà assez timide par nature, mais quand elle rosissait comme ça en tripotant ses doigts, il n'y avait pas de doute. Elle parlait de Naruto. Ses soupçons furent largement confirmés quand il la vit piquer un fard monstrueux et aquiescer silencieusement. "Eh bien écoute, je vais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Naruto est à Konoha.

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII????

- Il est rentré de son entraînement ce matin, et on vient de déjeuner ensemble. Il est parti voir maître Hokage. Je pense que si tu te dépêche, tu pourras le croiser sans problème."

Hinata était déjà partie à toute allure.

* * *

"Alors, qu'a donné ton entraînement avec ce vieux pervers, Naruto?" 

Tsunade, alias Hokage le cinquiême, souriait à pleines dents derrière son bureau à un Naruto à la lippe boudeuse.

-Tu sais, mamie, c'est pas parcequ'il fait des trucs dégueulasses à tout bout de champ que c'est un pervers... Enfin si, même qu'il le reconnaît sans problême. Mais sinon, il m'apprend des trucs vraiment classe!! Chuis devenu trop fort, niak niak niak...

-Bien sûr, bien sûr... Je te rappelle que tu es tout de même le seul _Genin_ de ton groupe d'amis, alors...

- Oh ça va, hein!!

- Shikamaru, ça fait longtemps, Chôji, Kiba, Shino et Neji ça fait deux mois et Lee, Ino, Sakura et Hinata ont eu leur poste la semaine dernière. Tous sont devenus _Jônins_.

Naruto haussa les épaules, mais ne dit rien. mais il fut quand même content d'apprendre que ses amis avaient tous réussis. _Et même Hinata, ça c'est cool. Elle n'avait pas très confiance en elle avant, mais elle avait tort, elle peut être très forte..._

- Bon, et sinon, si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu reviens soudain?

- Ah ouais, ça c'est important. Voilà, vous savez qu'on a eu des démêlés avec l'organisation d'Itachi Uchiwa, l'Akatsuke. Ils ont visiblement un rapport avec les démons, vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Gaara du désert. J'aimerai en savoir plus sur eux. Donc je suis venu vous dire que je disparaîtrai de la circulation pour plusieurs semaines.

- Pas question." Le ton de tsunade s'était brutalement durci."Il n'est pas envisageable que tu te jettes dans leurs griffes. Tu es porteur de Kyubi, le démon renard à 9 queues. Imagine la puissance qu'ils auraient s'ils t'attrapaient!

- Mais j'ai besoin de savoir!!

- En tout cas, tu n'iras pas seul. Je vais t'adjoindre un de tes amis pour t'accompagner. Voyons voir...

Tsunade farfouilla un long moment dans ses dossiers.

- ils sont tous en missions sauf Shino, Hinata et Lee. Eh bien tu partiras avec Lee, vous faites la paire tous les deux. Tu devrais aller te reposer, vous partirez demain en toute discrétion. pendant ce temps, je vais faire appeller Lee, je le mettrai au courant."

Naruto s'inclina et se prépara à sortir.

"Ah, au fait, Naruto!! Sur ton lit, tu trouveras un petit quelque chose qu'il faudra que tu portes désormais."

Naruto sortit en se demandant qu'est-ce que la vioque avait bien pu inventer.

* * *

Alors qu'il quittait le bâtiment, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans Konoha, et plus spécialement sur la plate forme d'où on pouvait contempler les sculptures des 4 grand Hokage. Une fois arrivé là bas, il s'assit et profita du calme qui s'offrait à lui. C'était quand même bien agréable de rentrer dans son village natal, où il pouvait rencontrer ses amis. Soudain un bruit de pas précipité se fit entendre derrière lui. 

"Oh, Naruto?

Il se retourna vivement et aperçut Hinata, qui comme à son habitude, était à moitié planquée derrière un mur. Elle avait l'air un peu essouflée comme si elle venait de courir pendant un petit moment. Naruto sourit et alla la voir.

"Hey, Hinata, ça me fait plaisir de te voir!! Comment vas-tu?

-B-Bien, Naruto!! Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir._ Raah, voilà que je rougis encore!!_ Ton... Ton entraînement se passe bien?

-ça va. Au fait, j'ai appris que tu étais devenue _Jônin_? Toutes mes félicitations, tu vois que tu as beaucoup de talent!

Hinata devint encore plus rouge, si c'était possible. Naruto continua d'avancer.

- Hey j'avais pas remarqué ta nouvelle tenue!! Ca te va bien, ça te met en valeur!!

_Pitiééééé, Naruto, ne t'approches pas plus!!!_

- Bon, tu m'excuse, il va falloir que j'aille me reposer. Demain je repars.

Hinata baissa la tête.

-Pour t'entraîner?

- Non, non, pour enquêter sur l'Akatsuke, tu sais, le gang qui a kidappé Gaara et lui a arraché son âme de démon.

- Mais... mais c'est très dangereux, Naruto! s'écria Hinata d'une voix un peu trop aigüe. Tu ne vas pas y aller tout seul, j'espère!

- Il y a Gros-sourcils qui m'accompagne. C'est un des rares Jônins qui ne soient pas en mission.

Hinata prit une profonde inspiration.

-Dis, Naruto... Est-ce que... Est-ce que je pourrais vous accompagner?

Naruto prit un air assez débile._ C'est trop gentil de sa part_, pensa-t-il.

- Ben... C'est que c'est très dangereux... et puis Tsunade ne veux pas que trop de gens soient impliqués.

Hinata retint ses larmes, rouge de honte. Naruto le remarqua et s'empressa d'ajouter:

- Mais ça me fait très plaisir que tu me l'aie demandé, c'est vraiment très gentil, je dis pas ça parce que je doute de tes capacités, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je... Enfin bref, conclut-il lamentablement. Bon, il.. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Si tu veux Hinata, quand je reviendrai, on se trouvera un peu de temps pour discuter tous les deux, ok?

- ...Comme tu veux, Naruto... J'attendrai ça avec impatience", dit Hinata en souriant.

Naruto s'éloigna en lui faisant des signes de la main. Hinata crispa ses poings. Elle était sûre d'une chose: elle n'allait pas laisser Naruto y aller seul avec Lee. Elle se précipita chez elle et commença à farfouiller dans son armoire.

* * *

Naruto rentra chez lui, assez songeur quand à sa discussion avec Hinata.

_Elle est vraiment sympa, je suis content de l'avoir pour amie. _**(note de l'auteur: pauvre demeuré, si t'étais pas aussi obtus, elle serait pas ton amie, mais ta PETITE amie, crétin!!)** Il rentra chez lui et, à peine lavé, commença à préparer son équipement. Puis son regard fut attiré par le paquet sur son lit. il l'ouvrit, et grimaça un sourire. C'était une tenue de _Jônin_ de Konoha.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Amis, définition de deux personnes qui s'entraident**

Devant la grande porte principale de Konoha quelques heures avant le lever du soleil, Naruto et Rock Lee écoutaient les derniers ordres de Hokage le cinquième à propos de leur mission. Naruto passait son temps à tripoter sa tenue de _Jônin_ toute neuve, et à vérifier toutes les cinq secondes que son équipement était au complet: Kunaï, shurikens, deux ou trois parchemins explosifs, des vivres et une trousse de secours. Rock Lee ne portait qu'un petit paquetage contenant du matériel de survie, mais aucune autre arme.

"Et je vous le rappelle. Si vous sentez que ça devient trop risqué, vous avez L'ORDRE de renter illico. Naruto a un potentiel beaucoup trop puissant pour qu'on puisse se permettre de le laisser prendre par l'ennemi.

- Pas de problême, Maître!! s'écria Rock Lee en prenant la fameuse pose "Nice Guy". J'aiderai Naruto et protègerai sa fuite au prix de ma vie s'il le faut!!

Tsunade eut un petit sourire. Lee était l'image parfaite du dévouement inconscient voire légérement ridicule, mais on au moins, il ne laisserait pas tomber Naruto au plus mauvais moment.

-Je ne t'en demande pas tant, mais c'est ce qui risque de devoir se passer si vous n'êtes pas assez prudents. Bon, filez tant qu'il n'y a pas trop de monde!"

Naruto jeta un petit coup d'oeuil autour de lui, mais Hinata n'était pas en vue. Il éprouva un léger regret, mais il se sentait mieux en la savant à l'abri au village. Il se tourna vers Lee qui lui fit un énorme sourire, et il se mit à rire aussi. Puis ils bondirent et s'éloignèrent du village à toute allure. Un petit quart d'heure après, une petite ombre quitta discrétement le village, suivant les traces de leur passage.

Quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, ils firent une pause dans les branches d'un arbre.

"Dis moi, Naruto, demanda Lee, où nous rendons nous?

-On va aller vers le pays de la Terre. D'après les infos secrêtes du vieux pervers, c'est là que l'Akatsuki serait la plus active depuis quelques temps.

-Mais si ces archives sont secrêtes, comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant?

- Il suffit de bien connaître Jiraya, pouffa Naruto. J'ai acheté devant lui un magazine de charme, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il ne le lise pas, et j'ai pu farfouiller dans ses archives pendant qu'il allait le voler dans ma chambre...

-Ah ouais, je vois... Mais c'est pas vraiment une manière de parler de son maître!! Il t'apprend quand même plein de techniques inconnues.

- Ouais, ça c'est vrai... Tu vas voir, je suis encore plus puissant que la dernière fois!!

-Et moi donc!! J'ai réussi à maîtriser encore plus de prises de Taijutsu... Même maître Gaï commence à avoir du mal à me suivre!

-Eh oui, la relève arrive!! Naruto avait les chevilles qui commençaient à enfler dangereusement.

Il remarque soudain que Lee avait l'air un peu soucieux.

-Un problême?

-Non, je... je t'en parlerai ce soir. Avançons."

Ils repartirent, se propulsant de branches en branches à grande vitesse. A un moment, Lee atterit sur la même branche que Naruto et lui glissa à l'oreille "on nous suit." Naruto jeta de brefs coup d'oeuils derrière lui pendant la suite du voyage, et effectivement, il entr'aperçut de temps à autre une silhouette qui leur filait le train. Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il faudrait savoir si ce n'était qu'un ninja isolé, ou bien l'éclaireur d'un groupe lançé à leur rencontre.

Ils firent leur bivouac sur un promontoire rocheux facile à défendre, et d'où ils pouvaient repérer tout intrus en approche. Après un bref repas, ils décidèrent des tours de garde. Lee voulait qu'on les répartisse, mais Naruto insista fortement et à voix haute pour qu'on n'en fasse aucun. "Après tout, on est encore au pays du Feu, que pourrait-il nous arriver?" Rock Lee n'eut pas l'air très convaincu mais n'insista pas plus.

La nuit, l'ombre qui les suivait s'approcha très silencieusement du camp. Lee ronflait comme un sonneur et Naruto dormait comme un bienheureux. La silhouette eut un petit sourire et commença l'escalade du promontoire. Une fois arrivée au lieu de camp, elle s'approcha de Naruto et tendit la main vers lui. Mais dès qu'elle le toucha, il explosa dans un petit nuage et un "pouf" retentissant. Aussitôt, une ombre jaillit du dessus du promontoire et plaqua au sol la silhouette. Naruto leva son poing, mais étouffa un hoquet lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il maintenait au sol non pas un ennemi potentiel mais Hinata. Il se rendit aussi que la main qui la maintenait au sol n'était pas à un endroit très convenable, aussi se dépécha-t-il de l'enlever. Rock Lee l'aida à se relever, et fit la même chose pour Hinata.

"Ben... Hinata? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? finit-il pas demander, estomaqué.

-Je suis venue... T'aider, Naruto. Elle était toute rouge, et avait recommencé à tripoter ses doigts.

-Mais... ce qu'a dit la vieille Hokage, le danger, ce genre de truc...

-Je m'en fiche, Naruto Uzumaki. Très bizarrement, elle avait l'air très déterminée tout d'un coup, et avait cessé de bégayer.

- Mais pourquoi est-tu venue?

- Parce que... Parce que je suis ton amie, et que des amis doivent s'entraider. Tu m'avais dit autrefois qu'il fallait que je m'assume ainsi que mes choix. Et bien voilà, c'est fait. Si tu refuses de me laisser me joindre à vous, je vous suivrais de loin. Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de me laisser vous accompagner, ou bien de me neutraliser.

_C'est très étrange,_ pensa Naruto. _La dernière fois que j'ai vu une telle flamme dans ses yeux, c'était quand elle combattait son cousin._

Naruto jeta un coup d'oeuil à Lee, qui gardait son visage rigoureusement inexpressif. Puis il se retourna vers Hinata.

"Hinata, ce n'est pas...

Elle se mit en posture de combat, l'air plus farouche que jamais. Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

-Ok, t'as gagné. Tu as l'air si décidée que tu serai bien fichue de me démolir, puis de me suivre quand même.

Hinata eut un petit sourire et recommença à rougir.

- Et Hinata... Merci beaucoup de vouloir m'aider à ce point. Ca me touche beaucoup. Bon, je reprend mon tour de garde, allez vous reposer. Lee, tu me relève dans une heure?"

Hinata alla s'allonger à l'ombre du rocher, pleine d'un sentiment de triomphe lui donnant envie de crier.

Lee s'endormit avec un petit sourire... Il semblait que la petite Hyuga ait bien grandi pour tenir à ce point tête aux autres. Enfin, pas vraiment _aux autres_: A _un_ autre, surtout. Il se retint de rire: Naruto n'était pas au bout de ses peines si Hinata avait décidé de passer la vitesse supérieure.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 Un voyage mouvementé**

Hinata redevint "Normale" à compter de ce jour. C'est à dire qu'elle recommença à parler d'une toute petite voix, à bégayer, à jouer avec ses doigts, et à rougir à tout bout de champ. Lee finit même par se concocter un petit "best-of" des fois ou Naruto, toujours aussi en phase avec les événements, avait mis Hinata dans une gêne monstre. Après tout, plein de gens étaient intéressés par le fait de savoir quand au juste Naruto réaliserait ce que la moitité du village avait déjà deviné depuis longtemps.

N° 5: la fois où Naruto loupa son saut et eut un carambolage sévère avec Hinata. Ils tombèrent au sol et roulèrent ensemble sur une demi douzaine de mêtres, étroitements enlaçés. Quand ils se relevèrent, Naruto était un peu désorienté, et Hinata au bord de l'évanouissement.

N°4: Naruto se changeant devant tout le monde ne comprend pas pourquoi Hinata a soudain besoin d'aller faire un tour et insiste pour savoir, en caleçon. Hinata invente une nouvelle couleur, le rouge ultra hyper concentré avec tendance flashy.

N°3: Lee apercevant un étang suggère une pause baignade. Naruto et Hinata discute des vertus comparées du bain (nu, car il n'y a pas de maillots à proximité) en groupe mixte ou chacun son tour.

N°2: Après une nuit de sommeil, Hinata se réveille et voit Naruto penché au dessus de sa tête, leur visages à 3,5mm l'un de l'autre. Hinata se relève brusquement et Naruto ne pourra pas mettre son bandeau frontal avant trois jours.

N°1: Hinata venant relever Lee pendant son tour de garde se prend les pieds dans le sac de couchage de Naruto et lui tombe dessus. Lui, toujours endormi, la serre dans ses bras comme une poupée. Hinata, pétrifiée, a passé la nuit là, tandis que Lee essayait de ne pas hurler de rire.

Bref, le voyage ne fut pas de tout repos pour les nerfs d'Hinata et les zygomatiques de Lee. Néanmoins ils progressaient bien, et ils arrivèrent vite en vue du pays de la Terre. Naruto lui même proposa une journée de repos/entraînement avant d'entrer en territoire hostile, à la grande joie de ses camarades quelque peu exténués.

Leur lieu de camp fut une clairière surplombant une cascade (_décidément, ça me poursuit_ pensa Hinata). Hinata, sentant le contre-coup de quelques nuits blanches à s'entraîner décida de faire une sieste réparatrice.

"T'inquiête, lança Naruto. On est là pour te protéger si besoin!!" La petite Hyuga se demanda si Naruto avait juré de la faire rougir au moins une fois tous les jours.

Quand elle se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, Midi était passé depuis longtemps et le soleil commençait à décliner. Elle décidé d'aller rejoindre les garçons, qui d'après ce qu'elle entendait s'entraînaient près de la rivière.. Sur l'eau, pour être très précis. On voyait là le coup de patte de Lee, jamais en panne d'idée pour trouver des entraînements démentiels. Les deux gaillards s'affrontaient en une démonstration époustouflante de _Taijutsu_. Torses nus. Hinata sentit doucement ses joues s'embraser.

"Horyah!!" Lee se lança dans une succession de coups de pieds verticaux afin de repousser Naruto qui essayait de le contourner. Ce dernier fit un bond dans les airs, passant bien au dessus de Lee, qui baissa quelques instants sa garde. Naruto donna alors un violent coup de talons dans la branche qu'il visait, et plongea vers la tête de Lee. Ce dernier para le coup de ses deux bras croisés, et repoussa violemment son adversaire qui le serrait de près.

"Tsuoh!" Les deux ninjas, sans presque bouger, échangèrent des coups de poings si rapides que l'oeuil pouvait à peine suivre leurs mouvements.

"Byakugan, Murmura Hinata. Les gestes complexes des deux combattants lui apparurent beaucoup plus clairement. Si les coups de Naruto étaient potentiellement plus dangereux car plus lourds, les gestes de Lee étaient proches de la perfection. Dans un impeccable enchaînement coup de poing-coude-paume, Rock Lee atteint Naruto à l'épaule, le faisant chanceler. Il profita aussitôt de la faille.

"Mange ça, Naruto!! La "tornade herculéenne de Konoha"!! Lee se propulsa en tournoyant vers le blondinet qui retroussa ses lêvres en un sourire de défi.

-T'as encore rien vu, Gros sourcils!! Naruto se jeta vers le pied offert de Lee, se prit le coup de titan à pleine force, et repartit dans l'autre sens aussi sec. Hinata se mordit la lêvre. Le Naruto dans les airs eut un sourire quelque peu édenté et disparut dans une petite explosion.

-Naruto!! Tricheur!! On avait dit "que _Taijustsu_"!!

- Ben à ton avis, qu'est-ce que mon clone a fait? De la danse classique? se gaussa l'infernal blondin qui glandouillait juste au dessus d'Hinata, affalé sur la branche d'un arbre. Si mon clone suffit à te mettre en difficulté, j'y peut rien!!

- Ouais c'est ça, t'as vu ce que je viens de lui mettre à ton clone à deux balles? En vrai j't'aurais écrasé!!

-Mais oui, bien sûr. J'voudrai bien voir ça!!

-Amène toi alors!!

- Hinata? Tu viens avec nous? demanda Naruto.

-O-Oui, d'accord!!" Et elle rejoignit les deux zigotos qui se flanquaient des peignées à tout va dans le soleil couchant, mais en gardant son haut malgrès la proposition de Naruto qu'elle y aille torse nu comme eux.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Discussion au clair de lune**

La nuit fut particulièrement calme. Après leur entraînement en trio, les trois amis étaient allés se coucher de bonne heure, afin d'être au top de leur forme le lendemain. Naruto était en train d'effectuer son tour de garde et regardait un ciel étoilé de très grande beauté. Pendant qu'il admirait les constellations scintillantes, ses pensées se perdirent danss le coin de sa mémoire qu'il évitait généralement de solliciter: celui de ses souvenirs avec Sasuke et Sakura. Sasuke lui manquait. C'était un vide presque physique, comme si on lui avait arraché sa famille une deuxième fois. Il se rendit compte à quel point il avait aimé leurs disputes, leur travail d'équipe, les savons que Sakura leur avait passé. En parlant de Sakura, Naruto fut étonné de se rendre compte à quel point sa relation avec elle avait évolué. Au début, il était sans arrêt en train d'essayer de la séduire, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était de Sasuke dont Sakura était amoureuse. Et maintenant il réalisait qu'il n'aimait pas Sakura. C'est à dire qu'elle était sa coéquipière, son amie, presque sa soeur, mais rien de plus. Il se rappella le moment où Sakura, en larmes, l'avait supplié d'aller chercher Sasuke. A ce moment, il avait accepté inconsciemment le fait que Sasuke avait la première place dans son coeur. Mais concernant son coeur à LUI, Naruto, notre ninja favori était quelque peu dans le flou. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, une petite silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision. C'était Hinata. Visiblement, elle était encore allée s'entraîner de nuit, jusqu'à l'épuisement quasi total. Elle s'approcha de lui. Naruto lui sourit, content d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

-Bonsoir Naruto. Je viens te relever.

-Tu sais, mon tour de garde prend fin dans plusieurs heures, tu peux te recoucher.

-Je n'ai pas sommeil. Elle s'assit près de lui, et leva la tête vers les étoiles.

- Elles sont magnifiques, hein? dit Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura et moi on aimait bien aller les regarder.

-Ils te manquent, n'est-ce pas? Sasuke qui a été enlevé, et Sakura qui est resté à Konoha...

-Oui, ils me manquent beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, puisque toi et Lee êtes avec moi.

Hinata rougit. _Encore une fois,_ pensa Naruto. Il se rappella de façon tout à fait saugrenue la phrase de Kiba: _Naruto, quand-est-ce que tu vas te rendre compte qu'il n'y a que toi qui la fait s'évanouir comme ça sans arrêt?_ C'est vrai que son amie avait un drôle de comportement quand il était dans les parages. _Elle est sans arrêt en train de rougir. A mon avis, elle doit avoir la santé fragile pour être fiévreuse à ce point._** (Note de l'auteur: MAIS QUEL GLAND, C'EST PAS VRAI, QUI M'A FICHU UN HEROS PAREIL?) **Hinata poussa un gros soupir.

-Tu es fatiguée? demanda Naruto.

-Un peu, oui. J'ai eu du mal ce soir, il faudra que je m'entraîne plus dur demain.

Naruto se sentit plus proche d'elle, d'un coup. Elle aussi luttait afin d'être reconnue, sans ménager ses forces, avec la même détermination que lui.

- Ne t'épuise pas non plus. on va entrer en terrain difficile demain.

-Je... Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous gêner, toi et Lee.

- Nous gêner? Tu es au moins aussi forte que Lee! T'as bien vu, lors de notre entraînement, tu as réussi à parer tous ses coups, et à lui en rendre!! Tu te déprécie vraiment trop, Hinata, ça devient lourd.

Hinata baissa la tête, découragée.

-Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aime bien les gens comme toi. Il ne faut pas que tu finisse par croire que tu es inutile, c'est tout. Au contraire, tu es un ninja très puissant, la preuve: T'es _Jonin_!!

_Comment fait-il pour me dire exactement ce que j'ai envie d'entendre?_ se dit Hinata, en rosissant de plaisir.

-Merci Naruto... Au fait, je voulais savoir... Sakura, elle aime Sasuke, non?

-En effet. Le visage de Naruto semblait s'être soudain fermé. _Et toi, tu aimes Sakura, non?_ pensa Hinata.

- Mais Sasuke, lui je ne sias pas s'il éprouve la même chose pour elle. ça fait si longtemps qu'il est parti... Mais j'ai juré à Sakura de le lui ramener. Et je tiendrai ma promesse.

- Tu dois beaucoup l'aimer, non?

- Qui? Sakura?

- Euh non, non, enfin... si... Mais... Hinata paniquait complêtement._ Mais pourquoi j'ai posé cette question, moi? POURQUOI?_

- T'es toute rouge, dit Naruto en collant son front à celui d'Hinata. T'es sûre de ne pas être malade?

_Naruto, arrête, c'est toi qui me rend comme ça!!!_

- Pour en revenir à ta question, continua Naruto, oui, j'aime beaucoup Sakura. _Le coeur d'Hinata faillit s'arrêter._ Elle est comme ma soeur. Je l'aiderai à ne pas se sentir aussi seul que je l'ai été. Je ne laisserai pas Orochimaru ruiner l'amour qu'elle porte à Sasuke.

- Et toi, Naruto? Tu... (Hinata recommençait à se tripoter les doigts) Tu as quelqu'un auquel tu portes la même chose que Sakura pour Sasuke? _Je l'ai dit!! Je lui ai posé la question!! Je suis folle ou quoi?_

- Et toi? répliqua Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Hinata rassembla tout son courage.

-En fait... Oui, Naruto. Il y a quelqu'un... _Courage, Hinata. "Et cette personne, c'est toi", vas y dis-le!!!_

- Ah ouais? C'est super!! Il doit avoir beaucoup de chance!! C'est qui, c'est qui?

- Eh bien... C'est... Hinata reeva la tête et regarda Naruto de ses grnads yeux dans lesquels se reflêtait la lune.

- Ben alors, on roucoule? Lee était juste derrière eux.

- ROCK LEE? s'écria Hinata, prise par surprise.

- Quoi? s'étonna Naruto, naïf comme un chiot de trois semaines. C'est Rock Lee que tu aimes?

-Maismaisnonpasdutoutenfinc'estpasçac'estjustequ'ilm'asurpriseetalors..."

Pendant trois secondes, Hinata connut un nouveau sentiment: La Haine profonde et absolue pour un ignoble trouble-fête aux sourcils hypertrophiés.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5: L'arrivée au temple de La Pierre**

Le lendemain, Rock Lee arborait plusieurs cocards et pas mal de contusions. Etrangement, il évitait d'être trop longtemps à portée de poing d'Hinata. Celle ci avait piqué la veille "une crise digne de Sakura en pleine forme", selon Naruto, qui était toujours égal à lui même, bien qu'il ne savait plus trop où il en était concernant sa discussion avec l'incarnation de la timidité qu'était sa coéquipière.

Ils avançaient un peu plus lentement et avec beaucoup plus de prudence, à présent. Le pays de la terre et le pays du feu n'étaient pas précisément des alliés de longue date, et leur présence à tous les trois aurait pu être mal interprétée. Suivant les renseignements que Naruto avait trouvé dans les archives de maître Jiraya, alias "l'obsédé de service", les trois ninjas se dirigeaient vers une chaîne de montagne dans laquelle était situé un vieux lieu de culte nommé "le temple de la Pierre". Apparemment, c'était autour de cet endroit que l'Akatsuki s'était montré particulièrement active, pour une raison encore inconnue. De plus, de sales histoires circulaient sur ladite chaîne de montagnes: on racontait qu'un monstre gigantesque faisiat parfois des apparitions, dévastant des villages entiers. Quand il leur en parla, Hinata et Rock Lee aboutirent à la conclusion que cela devait être une ruse de l'Akatsuki pour dissimuler ses méfaits.

Au bout de trois jours de voyage sans histoire (si si, je vous jure!! à peine deux ou trois maladresses de Naruto, une douzaine de blush écarlates pour Hinata et trois côtes félées à force de rire pour Rock Lee. Pas de quoi en faire un paragraphe!!), les trois amis arrivèrent devant le temple. C'est à dire devant la grotte qui était censée mener au temple. Une "sale grotte", suivant les dires de Naruto, qui avait un assez mauvais souvenirs des grottes (**cf épisodes 148-149-150 de l'anime, bande d'incultes**). Il décida de faire une pause "stratégie", ce qui était assez exceptionnel pour lui.

"Bon, il faut avant qu'on rentre qu'on fasse le poitn sur notre équipement, nos faiblesses et nos points forts.

-Ma parole, tu te prends pour Shikamaru ou quoi? plaisanta Rock Lee.

- Bon, alors vous m'arrétez si je dis une connerie. Je pense...

-Stop, Naruto, tu viens de dire une aberration.

Rock Lee para sans peine la main vengeresse de Naruto.

-Donc comme je le disais, Voici nos points forts et faibles:

Moi: je peux déborder l'ennemi de clones, et j'ai la puissance de frappe la plus grande, grâce au _rasengan_. Je suis également le plus résistant du groupe. Ma place est donc en première ligne. Par contre, je ne suis pas spécialement rapide, et je ne dispose pas de moyens de détection particuliers. J'assurerai néanmoins la place de leader de la marche. Après tout, je serai ainsi plus à même d'encaisser le choc d'une éventuelle attaque. Par contre, concernant la détection, j'aurai besoin d'aide. C'est là que tu interviens, Hinata: Ton byakugan te donne un grand avantage dans la détection. Il est donc hors de questions que tu sois à l'une des extrémités. De plus, grâce à tes efforts, tu as développé un moyen de défense particulièrement efficace, sans compter que ta technique du poing souple n'est pas sans intérêt. Ta place est donc la seconde vague. Tu devras assister tant Rock Lee que moi dans la détection de l'adversaire et venir en renfort à l'un ou l'autre. Par contre, tu n'as pas à proprement parler d'attaque vraiment ravageuse, donc reste en soutien mais ne vas pas au delà: c'est avec toi assurant nos arrières que nous vaincrons, pas l'inverse. Gros-Sourcils, enfin: question vitesse, tu es le meilleur. Tu as également une excellente force de frappe au corps à corps. Ton problême: niveau techniques ninjutsu ou genjustsu, c'est la loose. Tu devras donc assurer la dernière place dans notre marche, et te porter rapidement à l'avant de la colonnne en cas d'attaque. Tu seras le combattant en second. C'est clair pour tous? Moi, puis Hinata, puis Gros-Sourcils.

-Ok, Naruto, bien joué, dit Rock Lee.

-C'est parfait Naruto, murmura Hinata, rosissant comme à chaque fois qu'elle adressait la parole à Naruto.

-Bon, ben alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend?"

La grotte n'était pas si sombre qu'elle l'avait paru au premier abord. En fait, de multiples failles dans son plafond créaient des puits de lumières qui éclairaient l'ensemble. Les trois ninjas se rendirent bien vite compte que le chemin qu'ils suivaient descendait à grande vitesse vers les entrailles de la chaîne montagneuse. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure de marche, ils aboutirent dans une énorme chapelle souterraine: des cristaux luminescents amplifiaient la rare lumière qui descendait du plafond. Devant Naruto, Hinata et Rock Lee se dressait une véritable Muraille de pierre noire, sculptée de façon impresionnante. Un pont de pierre traversait l'abîme qui séparait la salle en deux. Les trois compagnons s'avançèrent prudemment. Naruto envoya quelques clones ouvrir la voie, puis s'engagea lui même, suivi par Rock Lee tandis qu'Hinata effectuait une dernière vérification de leurs arrières. Alors qu'elle s'engagait sur le pont, elle crut percevoir une forme se mouvant à grande vitesse en rebondissant sur les parois de l'abîme. Une mince traînée luminescente jaillit des ténèbres et frappa de plein fouet le pont. Hinata courut à toute vitesse vers le côté où se trouvaient ses amis, mais le pont se désagrégea soudain sous elle. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle se sentait partir dans le vide. Soudain, une main saisit la sienne: elle aperçut une chaîne clones de Naruto se balançer dans l'abîme tandis que le vrai Naruto la tenait fermement par les poignets.

"Accroche toi, on va te hisser!!" D'un balançement plus ample, la chaîne propulsa Naruto et Hinata dans les airs, et ils retombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Hinata sur Naruto. Pile dans ses bras. (**Note de l'auteur: 'faut pas croire, mais je me donne du mal pour qu'ils finissent ensemble, ces deux là!!)** Hinata recommença à rougir comme une perdue. Rock Lee scrutait les alentours d'un air menaçant.

"Il faut qu'on bouge, dit-il d'une voix pressante. On est trop exposé ici. Hinata, tu as vu ce que c'était?

- N-Non, balbutia Hinata, toujours sous le choc de se retouver dans les bras de Naruto (chose étrange, il n'avait pas encore jugé bon de la lâcher. Mais après tout, elle n'était pas très mécontente de son sort.). Juste une forme qui a traversé la faille dans le sens de la largeur. Ainsi qu'une technique bizarre, comme si le pont avait été coupé en deux par une lame de chakra.

-Houloulou, c'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui, siffla Naruto. Le gars qui a fait ça doit être assez balèze dans son genre.

-Foutez le camp maintenant."

Ils firent volte face. Une silhouette venait d'apparaître dans le passage qui traversait la muraille noire. Un silhouette vêtue d'un long manteau noir serré au dessus de la taille. Avec quelque chose attaché dans son dos.

"T'es qui, toi? grinça Naruto. J'espère pour ton intégrité physique que tu n'es pas celui qui a essayé de faire tomber Hinata, parce que sinon...

La forme s'avança dans la lumière. Un homme. Ou plutôt un jeune homme, aux longs cheveux bruns qui lui fouettaient le visage au gré du vent qui s'était inexplicablement levé. Il portait sous son manteau une tenue de ninja bien entretenue, mais visiblement assez usagée. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais son visage était encadré par une espèce de tatouage bleu, qui représentait sommairement deux ailes au niveau de ses tempes et une tête de rapace sur son front. Il eut un sourire sans joie.

- C'est moi, en effet, répondit-il d'une voix sans émotion, terriblement calme. C'était juste un avertissement. Mais ne t'inquiête donc pas, ta petite copine n'as rien. (Hinata rougit de plus belle: _ça fait la deuxième fois qu'on me prend pour sa petite amie, quand même!!_)

-Tu nous veux quoi? lança Rock Lee, qui avait passé des protections métaliques à ses mains, pieds, coudes et genoux.

-Je veux que vous foutiez le camp, ahuri, lança sans animosité aucune l'étrange gaillard, sans ouvrir les yeux. Des gamins comme vous n'ont rien à faire ici. Allez faire mumuse ailleurs où vous le regretterez.

-Plutôt crever!! aboya Naruto.

-On va y venir, blondinet, on va y venir." Le garçon ouvrit ses yeux. Des yeux totalement bleus. Sans pupilles. Et surtout, ils donnaient l'impression de pouvoir regarder jusqu'à l'âme.

Naruto, Hinata et Rock Lee se mirent en posture de combat. Le garçon ne fit pas un geste.

_Bordel, c'est qui, ce mec?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6: La grotte des illusions**

Hinata jeta un regard angoissé vers ses deux compagnons. Ils s'étaient placés quelques pas devant elle, de sorte qu'ils étaient à présent disposés en triangle. Rock Lee semblait évaluer du regard la distance qui le séparait de leur étrange adversaire. Naruto avait l'air particulièrement en rogne. Hinata se troubla soudain que elle se renbdit compte que si Naruto était dans un tel état, c'était parcequ'elle avait failli tomber. Elle regarda à nouveau leur opposant. Ce qui était inquiêtant chez lui, ce n'était pas tant ses yeux bizarres (_remarque, je suis mal placée pour dire ça_, pensa-t-elle), mais plutôt son calme. Il n'avait même pas esquissé un mouvement pour se mettre en garde ou sortir de l'équipement. Il restait là à les fixer de ses étranges yeux, apparemment pas plus anxieux que ça. Naruto finit par craquer. Il sortit un shuriken de sa sacoche et cria: 

"Eh ben alors? Tu ne te prépares pas?

Silence de la personne en face.

-Je vais te lancer un shuriken en pleine poire, gros naze!! Pourquoi tu n'en prends pas un toi aussi?

-Désolé, finit par répondre l'inconnu d'un ton dégagé. J'ai toujours été très nul au tir.

- Tant pis pour toi, enflure!! Naruto lança son arme de toutes ses forces. Elle fonça en vrombissant vers sa cible, et se planta avec force dans son torse. Le jeune homme eut un petit soubresaut, et commença à tomber tout doucement en arrière. Naruto s'autorisa un sourire carnassier. Qui disparut aussi sec: leur adversaire venait de se volatiliser dans sa chute.

"Mais il est passé où? balbutia Naruto.

-Hinata!! cria sèchement Lee. Localise le!!

- _Byakugan!_ Hinata fixa de son mieux l'endroit où avait disparu le garçon. Rien. Pas une seule trace de chakra, pas de chaleur. Elle était comme neutralisée. Elle fouilla la caverne du regard, sans rien voir.

-Il n'est nulle part!! finit elle par dire.

- Quoi? Naruto semblait être complétement désorienté. Hinata repéra soudain quelque chose.

-Là bas!! sur la corniche!!

En effet, une silhouette sombre se matérialisait peu à peu. Grâce au _Byakugan_, Hinata repéra le flux de chakra du corps.

-Le fameux oeuil blanc des Hyugas, hein? La voix était toujours aussi inexpressive. Intéressant.

Naruto lança encore un shuriken. Qui n'atteint pas sa cible. La silhouette venait d'apparaître de l'autre côté de la pièce. Rock Lee retint le bras de Naruto qui reprenait un projectile.

-C'est inutile, Naruto! Pour ce que nous en savons, c'est peut-être du _Genjutsu_!! Des illusions sans substances!!

Ladite illusion sans substance ramassa les deux shurikens de Naruto.

-Bon, j'ai rien dit.

-Merci pour la matière première, blondinet, lâcha de sa voix lasse l'étrange gaillard. _Nimpo_!! Invocation secrête! _Les 5 spadassins_!!"

Les shurikens de Naruto se déformèrent et devinrent des sabres miniatures. Le garçon les jeta dans les airs. Cinq silhouettes d'un noir de jais, engonçées dans des longs manteaux à capuches les empoignèrent. Quand elles touchèrent le sol sans un bruit, elles tenaient chacune un sabre court, mais de taille réelle. Et l'air très affûtés. Naruto réagit aussitôt.

"_Multiclonage!!_ Une demi douzaine de Narutos apparut et ils chargèrent les silhouettes. Celles ci, dans un ensemble parfait, firent un pas en avant et un moulinet. Tous les clones de Narutos disparurent, découpés par les lames.

-_ La tornade de Konoha!!_ Rock Lee se précipita à la rencontre des ombres et en faucha une d'un magistral coup de pied. C'est à dire que sa jambe passa au travers de la silhouette, comme au travers d'une fumée. Par contre, les lames arrachèrent des étincelles aux protections de Lee quand elles tentèrent de le frapper.

- Attends c'est quoi ce délire? Ces ombres n'ont pas de substance, mais elles arrivent à attaquer!!!

- C'est très étrange, Naruto, dit Hinata. D'après ce que je vois, elles n'ont aucune trace de chakra en elles, tout au plus une légère aura, au contraire de tes clones, qui peuvent attaquer grâce à leur flux de chakra personnel. Donc elles ne devraient avoir qu'une utilité de diversion, pas d'attaque!!

- Essayons de les avoir non pas par des attaques physiques mais par des attaques de _Chakra_. Avec un peu de chances, ça les détruira! Hinata, c'est toi la plus douée à ce jeu là, murmura Naruto. reste en arrière et fait comme si tu ne voulais pas te mêler au combat. Lee et moi on va détourner leur attention, et essayer d'en isoler une. Dès que tu le peux, attaque là avec le _juiken_, et on verra ce que ça donne!!

-Bien compris, Naruto!"

Naruto se précipita au combat avec ses clones, chacun armé d'un _Kunai_ afin de parer les coups. Lee commençait à perdre du terrain, tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, c'était repousser les attaques des ombres, qui se mouvaient à grande vitesse. De son côté, Naruto vivait un vrai carnage de ses clones. Il réussi néanmoins à séparer un des spadassins de ses comparses. Il créa aussitôt un barrage de clones pour les empêcher de le rejoindre. Hinata se précipita, et porta un coup dévastateur en plein dos de l'ombre. Sauf que sa main passa au travers. L'ombre se retourna vivement vers elle et lui porta deux coups. Naruto eut pendant l'espace d'une seconde la vision d'Hinata décapitée ou griévrement blessée. Mais l'ombre s'était contentée de l'assomer de deux coups de manches. Naruto sortit un parchemin explosif et cria:

"Lee!! Sors toi de là!! Rock Lee bondit hors de la mélée. Les ombres s'éloignèrent vivement du parchemin, et bondirent chacune dans un coin de la salle. L'explosion fit trembler le sol et ranima Hinata.

"Ca sent pas bon du tout, là!! On est incapable de leur faire le moindre mal, quelque soit la manière essayée!!

Hinata réfléchit intensément. Elle se rappella de Naruto repoussant les lames avec son _Kunai_ et de Rock lee parant ces mêmes lames avec ses protections. Elle imagina ensuite Sakura en train de concentrer son _Chakra _dans son pied ou son poing. Puis elle regarda à nouveau les cinq silhouettes qui se préparaient à bondir. Elle se concentra comme jamais, afin de repérer le plus petit détail. Et elle comprit.

- Il faut qu'on se replie, disait Rock Lee, on aura jamais l'avantage!!

-Couvrez moi, je vais essayer quelque chose, dit Hinata.

Elle s'avança au centre de la pièce et se mit en posture de combat.-Tu as déjà bénéficié de ma clémence une fois, jeune fille, avertit leur adversaire qui les attendait de l'autre côté du gouffre. Il n'y aura pas de deuxième fois.

Les spadassins bondirent sur Hinata à une vitesse défiant toute imagination.

_-Juiken_!!_ Les 64 poings du Hakke_!! Dès que les ombres furent assez proches d'Hinata, elle frappa avec précision leurs lames qui se brisèrent comme si elles étaient en verre. Aussitôt, les ombres se volatilisérent.

-Ouaiiiiiis!! Bien joué, Hinata!! cria Naruto en bondissant.

-Comment a-t-elle fait? s'étonna Lee. Même en tapant comme des sourds dessus, ni Naruto ni moi n'avons réussi à briser leurs armes!!

- C'est que je me suis dit que le chakra de ces invocations devait bien provenir de quelque part. Je me suis rappellée que s'il est possible de concentrer le _chakra_ dans telle ou telle partie du corps, on peut aussi l'infuser dans un objet inerte, à condition de maîtriser parfaitement son flux de_ chakra_. Il a invoqué 5 epées à partir des shurikens de Naruto, et a créé une illusion les accompagnants, rien que pour nous inciter à frapper les silhouettes et pas les épées. Quand j'ai compris ça, j'ai utilisé le _byakugan_ pour repérer le flux de _chakra_ qui circulait dans les lames. Il était si bien enfoui au coeur de la matière que je n'ai pas été en mesure de le repérer avant. Autant vouloir repérer un grain de poussière!! J'ai alors fait appel au _juiken_ pour perturber le flux qui animait les épées et les rendait résistantes.

-J'avoue que c'était bien deviné, confirma calmement le jeune homme. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en rendrais compte aussi vite. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave. _Nimpo!!_ Invocation secrête! _Les 10 spadassins_!!

Dix autres silhouettes apparurent.

-T'es débile ou quoi? railla Naruto. Tu crois qu'on va tomber dans le panneau une deuxième fois?

-On va voir comment vous vous débrouillerez face à ma technique suivante. Technique secrête: _Le héraut des Enfers!!_

Les ombres furent comme déformées par un tourbillon invisible et tournèrent autour d'un point situé à tois mêtres du sol. Leur image se brouilla et elles furent remplacées par un énorme guerrier en armure noire, avec dix bras, chacun étreignant une épée de la taille de Naruto.

-Encore une illusion, et alors?! dit Naruto.

- Naruto, attention!! Je vois un flux de _chakra_ dans celui là!! Il est énorme!!

- On va avoir besoin de force alors. Occupez le le temps que je fasse mon _Rasengan_!!

Hinata et Rock Lee se précipitèrent vers le monstre et son maître sui était monté sur ses épaules. Naruto commença à concentrer son chakra. Soudain, Rock lee porta un coup de pied à la silhouette qui facilla et s'évanouit. Le garçon resta suspendu dans les airs. Au même moment, Naruto sentit quelque chose de froid lui passer sur la nuque, puis une douleur aigüe. Hinata se retourna en poussant un cri d'alerte. Derrière Naruto se tenait le jeune homme, une épée dégainée. Il venait de lui faire une petite entaille dans le cou. Les yeux de Naruto devinrent vitreux, puis se révulsèrent tandis que Naruto s'écroulait face contre terre.

-Game over", annonça très calmement la silhouette qui flottait dans les airs. Puis elle disparut avec le vacillement caractéristiques des illusions. Le cerveau d'Hinata fonctionnait à toute vitesse.

_Comment? Comment a-t-il pu bluffer mon Sharingan et faire passer de simples illusions pour des vraies? Et d'où venait ce flux de chakra qui émanait des apparitions? _

ET QU'A-T-IL FAIT A NARUTO?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7: Le souci du détail**

Le gaillard enjamba calmement le corps inerte de Naruto. Il tenait en main une épée à la courbure fluide, munie de dentelures sur le côté opposé à la lame et de trois cordons azurs sur le pommeau. Il arracha d'un geste négligent le shuriken qu'il avait planté dans sa poitrine.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Naruto? cria Rock Lee. Et comment t'es tu déplaçé de sorte à te retrouver derière lui sans qu'on s'en rende compte?

-J'ai jamais bougé d'ici, ahuri. Je me suis tranquillement planqué et j'ai attendu que ce blondinet bruyant soit suffisamment occupé pour me le faire.

- C'est impossible, dit Hinata. J'ai analysé la zone avec mon byakugan! Et tes illusions étaient solides!

- Si tu le dis... Le garçon n'avait pas changé d'expression.

- MAIS QUI ES TU? hurla Lee.

- Bon, bon, je vais te le dire... Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance ça suffira à vous convaincre de vous barrer. Je m'appelle Palu Tozuba. Je viens du village caché des nuages, au pays de la foudre, annonça-t-il en exhibant le bandeau protecteur qui était caché sous sa veste, là où s'était planté le shuriken de Naruto.

-Le... Le clan Tozuba? balbutia Hinata.

-Tu sais quelque chose? demanda Lee.

-C'est un clan réputé pour ses techniques inédites d'attaques et d'illusions. Leur spécialité est le maniement du sabre de ninja, associé à un contrôle particulièrement poussé du chakra, ce qui fait qu'ils peuvent agir sur des choses auss petites que des...

-Des grains de poussière, effectivement, continua Palu. J'ai instillé mon chakra dans les grains de poussières en suspension pour former une illusion à partir d'eux: vous n'avez pas pu me repérer visuellement. Et comme l'activité du chakra était limitée dans des choses aussi petites, ton byakugan a été inefficace.

-Mais tes répliques pouvaient ramasser des objets!

-Une petite spécialité familliale, le clone de poussière. La poussièe se compacte sous l'effet du chakra, et forme une silhouette à qui l'illusion donne des traits. Bien sûr, je ne peux en faire qu'un à cause de la multitude de grains à contrôler, mais c'est pratique, solide, rapide et particulièrement ressemblant.

-Et pour l'illusion de la fin?

-J'ai stimulé la poussière de sorte à créer un flux reproduisant celui créé par une anatomie réelle. L'illusion autour était très basique, sinon.

Il se retourna vers Naruto, le ramassa d'une main et le projeta vers Hinata et Lee.

-Ramassez votre copain et foutez le camp maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? gronda Hinata. _Byakugan_!

Hinata repéra un flux de chakra qui emplissait totalement la lame, mais à ce point en profondeur qu'il fallait vraiment le chercher pour avoir une chance de le voir.

-Je vois... Une technique inpirée du Juiken, non?

-Bien trouvé, jeune fille. Ma lame déborde du chakra que j'y ai instillé. Dès que j'opère une incision sur une personne, le chakra se déverse dans l'organisme, tétanise les muscles et bloque les nerfs qu'il touche. Avec cette attaque à la tête, il restera dans le coma plusieurs mois. Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchiez ici, mais votre quête est un échec. Je ne veux pas vous blesser, alors dégagez.

Rock Lee prit une profonde inspiration, et détacha les poids qu'il avait aux pieds et aux mains. Il s'avança, se mit en position et dit:

"Moi, Rock Lee, le fauve de jade de Konoha, je te défie d'homme à homme! Viens te battre sans tes illusions et tes spadassins, et si tu l'emportes, je partirai! Hinata, veille sur Naruto.

-Je vois... Pratiquant du Taijustu, hein? les yeux du garçon vrillèrent Lee de haut en bas. Rapidité, souplesse, force... Peu ou pas de techniques autres...

_Comment sait-il ça?_

-Bon, j'accepte. Je te signale que je ne te ferai pas de cadeau. Tu vas apprendre à craindre les techniques du pays de la foudre!"

Il se mit en garde, l'épée tenue de façon experte, légèrement incliné vers l'avant. On aurait dit un rapace près à fondre sur sa proie. Lee disparut. Lui aussi. Ils réapparurent au centre de la salle, engagés dans une spirale de coups. Le garçon appellé Palu tournoyait sur lui même, son épée tissant un réseau mortel tout autour de lui. Lee bondissait, s'accroupissait et parait de ses protections métalliques les assauts de son adversaire. Toujours utilisant le byakugan, Hinata se rendit compte que si Lee n'avait pas eu ces protections, il aurait vite été incapable de bouger à cause de l'attaque de chakra du membre du clan Tozuba. Les deux combattants se séparèrent brusquement.

"Tu as du talent, mon gars. Palu Tozuba avait l'air légérement étonné. Une telle précision est rare chez un shinobi de ton âge.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus. J'ai plaisir à te combattre. Lee souriait ouvertement.

_Ah, les hommes!!_ se dit Hinata.

- Bien. A présent que je suis plus au fait de ton talent, je vais pouvoir utiliser mes techniques. _Nimpô_! _L'aura de poussière_!

-La tornade de Konoha!"

Ils se jetèrent dessus avec une férocité accrue. Mais à peine Lee se fut-il approché à moins d'un mêtre de Palu que l'infime nuage de poussière qui accompagnait ses mouvements se mit à crépiter et une forte décharge électrique repoussa violemment Lee.

_Je vois,_ se dit Hinata. _Il a créé par son chakra un courant d'électricité statique entre les grains de poussière qui l'entourent. Dès que Lee est entré dans son champ d'action, la continuité du courant a été rompue et il s'est tout pris dans la figure._ Soudain elle vit le garçon se précipiter vers Lee qui tentait de se relever, l'épée haute. Palu bondit au dessus de Lee, qui fit un mouvement comme pour le parer.

"Lee, va-t-en!! hurla Hinata.

Sans réfléchir, Lee plongea de côté et se retourna vivement.

"_Nimpô_!_ Raigeki_,_ l'attaque foudroyante_!" cria l'étrange gaillard.

Sa lame fendant les airs fut environnée d'étincelles Quand elle frappa le sol là où Lee se trouvait quelques instants auparavant, un grand pilier d'éléctricité brute défonça le sol.

_C'est encore le même systême,_ pensa Hinata. _Il environne sa lame de chakra, de sorte qu'il engendre un courant disruptif entre les grains de poussières qu'il avait précédemment électrisés. Quand la lame touche quelque chose, toute l'énergie accumulée est libérée. Heureusement que j'ai pris le coup de main pour repérer ses actions, à présent. Si Lee avait encaissé ça, il serait hors de combat._

Mais l'attaque avait tout de même aveuglé Lee qui ne put pas voir son ennemi lui foncer dessus.

" T_echnique épéiste des Tozubas_!_ la grande immobilisation_!"

Le jeune homme sembla se téléporter près de sa victime. Il se mit à apparaître et disparaître sporadiquement autour d'elle, un moulinet très précis et un ample tournoiement ponctuant chacune de ses apparitions. Puis il termina par un fort coup de poignée dans le torse de Rock Lee, et le projeta inerte contre le mur.

Hinata eut un frisson. Elle n'avait absolument pas pu analyser son mouvement. Même pas pu comprendre comment il avait fait pour se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre aussi vite.

"C'est simple, dit Palu comme pour répondre à sa question muette. Mon attaque précédente avait électrisé le sol tout autour du point d'impact. J'ai stimulé la poussière qu'il y a sous mes pieds de manière à créer un courant d'attraction entre le sol et moi, puis j'ai fait passer ce courant dans tout mon corps. Je n'avais ensuite plus qu'à régler la dose pour être entraîné à la vitesse de l'électricité là où je le désirais. De cette manière, j'ai pu le prendre au dépourvu, et vu tous les muscles et les nerfs que mon attaque a touché, il ne pourra pas bouger avant longtemps. Il ne pourra même pas recourir à sa technique d'ouverture des portes intérieures, comme il avait la possibilité de le faire.

-Co... Comment es-tu au courant pour Gros-sourcil? Hinata faillit avoir une attaque. Naruto venait de relever difficilement la tête.

-Et toi, comment se fait-il que tu te réveille déjà? Aaaah, je vois. Le légendaire chakra du démon renard. Tu le portes en toi, non?

-COMMENT LE SAIS TU??? rugit Naruto en se mettant péniblement debout.

-Je peux lire le corps de mes opposants comme dans un livre, murmura Palu en désignant ses yeux azurs. Sache que tu n'es pas le seul à abriter un tel monstre, Naruto Uzumaki. Tu as devant toi le réceptacle de Horu, le démon aigle à 5 queues."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8: Démons et Merveilles (?)**

"Le... Démon Aigle à Cinq Queues? Hinata paraissait abasourdie. Le garçon hocha gravement la tête.

-Je porte effectivement ce fléau en moi. Naruto Uzumaki, toi aussi tu connais la puissance de ces horreurs. Ne t'interpose pas, car d'après ce que je vois, tu ne maîtrise pas encore ce Kyubi, le démon Renard à neuf Queues...

- Toi, tu te maîtrise mieux peut-être? cracha Naruto, tremblant de rage.

Le garçon eut sa face convulsée par un bref, mais terrifiant rictus qui avait privé ses traits de toute humanité.

-NON. Et c'est bien là le problême. Je ne suis pas né avec ce démon en moi. Il m'a été implanté de force il y a cinq ans. On ne vous a pas raconté les légendes sur cette chaîne de montagne? Le monstre qui ravage ces contrées, c'est moi.

Hinata remarqua que Palu avait les mains qui tremblaient, et qu'un expression de dégoût s'était peinte sur son visage. Sa voix n'était plus aussi égale qu'au début.

-L'immondice que je porte se libère parfois, quand je suis trop faible ou trop emporté pour le contrôler. _Il avait presque un ton suppliant, à présent._ Je vous en conjure, partez! Il n'y a rien pour vous ici, et je ne veux pas vous tuer.

-Et Gros-sourcil, tu lui as fait quoi? Il ne peux même plus bouger, enflure!

-_Nîmpo_!_ le retour d'énergie_. Une aura bleue se mit à luire autour autour de Rock Lee, puis disparut. Lee réussit difficilement à se mettre sur ses pieds.

Le garçon reprit une profonde inspiration, ainsi que son empire sur lui même.

-Je vous le répête, annonça-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. S'il y a une chose que je ne veux pas, c'est prendre vos vies. Quoi que vous vouliez faire ici, rien ne saurait justifier votre mort. Partez.

Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. Hinata fit un pas en avant.

-Attendez!! Ce que nous venons faire ici vous concerne aussi! L'Akatsuki a décidé d'arracher les âmes des démons afin de gagner plus de puissance! Ils sont actif par ici, ils vont peut-être s'en prendre à nous! Laissez nous vous aider! Venez avec nous!

-De l'aide? Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'aide? (Palu se retourna vivement, les traits déformés par une colère peu en rapport avec le flegme dont il avait fait montre pendant tout le combat.) Pauvre idiote! J'ai détruit au moins trois villes, massacrés d'innombrables assassins, encore plus d'innocnets, tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton aide? Tu ne te demande pas pourquoi les démons ne sont pas très aimés? C'est parcequ'ils sont voués à la solitude, et surtout, voués à faire souffrir ceux qui leurs sont proches. Et toi aussi, porteur de Kyubi! Toi aussi tu le sais, toi aussi tu as vu la peur dans les yeux des gens de ton village, toi aussi tu terrorise ceux que tu prends pour tes amis! Parce que tu seras cause de leur mort, un jour, sale monstre, où devrais-je plutôt dire: Mon Frère!!

Il ouvrait et refermait ses mains par à coups, et des larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Naruto baissa la tête, durement atteint par ces paroles qui trouvaient tant d'écho dans sa mémoire.

-MENTEUR!! cria Hinata, blême de fureur. Naruto a des amis qui lui font confiance et qui savent à quel point il est respectable, et qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille! Si vous, vous avez un problême, n'impliquez pas Naruto dedans!

-Tu vas LA FERMER, OUI? rugit le porteur d'Horu. Il fondit sur Hinata et lui porta un violent coup de poing en pleine poitrine. La jeune fille s'écroula à genoux en crachant du sang.

-HINATAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Naruto se précipita et tenta de frapper Palu qui s'éloigna d'un bond. Naruto jeta un regard à Hinata qui était inconciente puis à Palu qui tremblait de rage un peu plus loin.

- Salaud... Enflure... Tu vas me le payer", gronda Naruto. Il sentit une force prodigieuse monter en lui. Il sentit vaguement son chakra déborder de son être, et l'environner dans la silhouette de renard qu'il avait déjà adopté lors de son combat contre Sasuke. En un hurlement inhumain, Naruto projeta un poing de chakra brut vers son adversaire qui fut catapulté sur le mur. Quand la poussière se dissipa, Naruto apercut Palu se redresser, les yeux hagards. Son visage était recouvert de plumes et ses mains avaient laissées places à des serres. Une voix qui n'était pas la sienne sortit de ses lêvres. Une voix atroce, tordue, remplie d'un mal profond.

"_Tu y tiens, non à cette fille? Je me demande si mon frère va se libérer si je la tue_.

-Ne t'avises pas d'y toucher, Palu!

Ce dernier éclata d'un rire dément, aux accents suraigus.

-_Palu? Mais il n'est pas en mesure de te répondre, bougre d'inconscient! Sa colère et son désespoir m'ont permis de le contrôler temporairement, comme les fois où j'ai pu faire tous ces délicieux massacres... Tu devrais te laisser aller aussi, Naruto, ainsi je pourrai discuter de vive voix avec mon frère démon incarcéré en toi!_

-maudit... Naruto sentit la marque sur son ventre s'embraser.

-_Heureusement que tu n'as pas écouté le crétin qui me sert de porteur... Il voulait vous aider, en fait. Quel imbécile!! Il ne peux pas plus vous aider que ses équipiers._

- Ses équipiers?

-_Quand j'ai été introduit de force en lui, je l'ai rendu fou pendant quelques minutes... Il a massacré tous les ninjas qui assaillaient son groupe, bien sur, mais aussi ses amis. Je me rappelle avoir particulièrement pris du plaisir à étriper sa coéquipière qu'il aimait._

"TAIS TOIIIII!!"

en un cri d'agonie, Palu reprit le contrôle de son être. Il regarda Naruto de ses yeux pleins de larmes, puis ses membres. Il hoqueta:

"Non... Cela ne se peut... Il s'empare de moi de plus en plus!!"

Puis il dégaina son épée, ouvrit une faille béante dans la paroi rocheuse et s'y engouffra.

Naruto reprit sa forme première, et se laissa tomber au côté d'Hinata. Il la regarda et se demanda ce qu'il ferait si lui aussi avait tué ses amis à cause de Kyubi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9: L'âme salie**

_Hinata? Hinata!_

Hinata sortit difficilement du brouillard dans lequel elle flottait depuis le coup titanesque de l'I_njuruki _du démon Horu. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, et vit Naruto penché sur elle, une expression proche de l'inquiétude mortelle inscrite sur sa figure d'imbécile heureux. Non loin, Rock Lee reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de ses muscles. Hinata fut soulagée qu'ils soient tous les deux en bonne santé. Puis elle vit que 1) Naruto la tenait serrée contre lui et 2) quelqu'un lui avait retiré sa veste afin de lui faire un bandage sur les côtes et la poitrine. Un bon bandage, installé de façon experte, mais... Fait à même la peau. Hinata rougit comme une perdue en imaginant Naruto s'attelant à ladite tâche.

"Na... Naruto?

-Ah, t'es réveillée! Cool!!

-Qui m'a fait ce bandage? _A la réflexion, je suis pas sûre de vouloir entendre la réponse..._

-Ah, ça! T'inquiêtes pas, c'est pas nous. C'est lui". Naruto désignait du doigt une silhouette engonçée dans un grand manteau qui se tenait non loin: Palu Tozuba.

"Lui? Mais il nous a attaqué!

-En fait, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça", dit Rock Lee.

* * *

Palu Tozuba venait de disparaître dans la faille de la paroi. Naruto alla voir Lee qui tentait de se remettre debout. 

"Gros Sourcil! Tu vas bien?

-Couçi couça. Mais la douleur s'en va, grâce à sa technique du retour d'énergie.

-Tu te sens suffisamment en forme pour le courser?

-Est-ce bien nécessaire? Il ne nous veut pas de mal, mais en même temps il est pas très net. On ferait mieux de le laisser.

-Jamais de la vie, gronda Naruto en serrant les poings. Si on le laisse ici, l'Akatsuki va lui tomber dessus. De plus, je suis passé par là moi aussi. Il ne faut surtout pas le laisser seul. _Kage Bushin No Jutsu!_

Une douzaine de clones apparut.

-Bon les mecs! Vous veillez sur Hinata, on revient!

-Bien compris, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

-Gros sourcil, on y va!!

-Ok, Naruto!!"

Les deux ninjas se précipitèrent dans la faille. Visiblement, Palu n'avait fait qu'ouvrir une brêche dans le mur, puis suivre un boyau qui passait derrière. Naruto n'eut aucun mal à pister l'_injuruki_: partout où il était allé il avait laissé des plumes ensanglantées. Ils finirent par arriver dans une grotte dont le plafond était composé de myriades de cristaux qui démultipliaient la faible lumière émise par quelques lichens phosphorescents. Là, sur un promontoire surplombant un lac souterrain, était installé une sorte de campement taillé à même le roc. Sur la plus haute aspérité, le membre de la famille Tozuba se tenait prostré, le visage dans ses mains. Il avait retrouvé son apparence habituelle. Naruto et Lee s'approchèrent sans mot dire.

"Foutez le camp, murmura Palu sans même relever la tête. Il ne vous a pas suffi de l'entendre, vous voulez le voir libéré maintenant? Vous voulez que cette immondice me dévore totalement? Que sa puissance malsaine soit utilisée pour faire souffrir encore plus de monde?

-Justement non. C'est pour ça que je te propose de venir avec nous, dit Naruto, très sérieux.

-Pourquoi accepterais tu un monstre dans ton groupe? Tu n'a spas compris que je ne le contrôle pas? A la moindre colère, au moindre signe de faiblesse, il tentera de reprendre le dessus, et je vous tuerai! Et je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas tuer plus de gens...

Il commença à sangloter. L'espace d'un instant, Rock Lee crut voir une espèce de grand oiseau dépenaillé juché sur son perchoir, en train d'agoniser. Puis la vision se dissipa. Il n'y eut plus qu'un jeune homme en train de pleurer.

- Tu l'as dit toi même, répondit Naruto. Je suis comme toi.

-Non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit. C'est Horu. Il avait déjà commençé à prendre possession de moi. C'est pour ça que je me suis porté à votre rencontre. Je savais que tôt ou tard, j'allais devoir lui laisser le champ libre. J'essayai de m'éloigner le plus possible des villages.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je te rappelle qu'une organisation appellée l'Akatsuki cherche à arracher leur âme aux _injurukis_. On ne peut pas te laisser seul, face à eux. Tu vas venir avec nous.

-D-D'accord, balbutia Palu. Mais pour aller où?

-On va retourner à Konoha. On doit informer la vieille Tsunade de ta présence. Elle saura t'aider."

* * *

Pendant que Rock Lee expliquait cette scène à Hinata, Naruto jeta un coup d'oeuil à Palu. Il s'était replongé dans son mutisme depuis qu'il avait rejoint le groupe. Mais, chose rassurante, il semblait avoir repris confiance en lui, et ne passait plus son temps à se dire que le démon allait reprendre le dessus sur lui. Lorsqu'Hinata fut prête à partir, Palu leur indiqua un boyau qui les mènerait vers le pays du Feu, sans risquer à nouveau le voyage à découvert dans le pays de la Terre. 

Le voyage dura trois jours. Au début, Naruto et ses amis avançaient à l'aveuglette, se reposant totalement sur Palu. Puis Hinata commença à aider ce dernier de son byakugan, et ils avançèrent sensiblement plus vite. Hinata avait du mal à savoir comment se comporter avec Palu. Il était sans cesse froid, distant, et en même temps particulièrement attentionné avec elle. De son côté, elle n'avait pas encore pu lui pardonner ses propos sur Naruto. Il ya avit cependant un avantage à sa présence: il insistait pour faire tous les tours de garde, ce qui fit qu'elle et Rock Lee se remirent bien vite des sequelles du combat.

Une nuit, Hinata se réveilla en sursaut. Quelque part, loin dans les galeries, un éboulement s'était produit. Naruto dormait toujours comme un sonneur, comme Rock Lee. Palu, lui, était comme à son habitude un petit peu en retrait du lieu de camp, accroupi sur un amas rocheux, tous ses sens en éveil. Hinata s'approcha de lui.

"Tout est calme?

-Tout est calme, répéta-t-il imperturbablement. L'éboulement qui t'a réveillé était tout à fait naturel. Tu peux te recoucher.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil.

Ils restèrent longtemps assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Puis Palu se tourna vers Hinata, et regarda le bandage qu'elle portait encore sur les côtes.

-Je... Je suis désolé. Je n'étais pas moi même quand je t'ai frappé. Pas plus que lorsque j'ia dit toutes ces choses horribles.

- Il n'y a pas de problêmes, assura-t-elle. Mais... je peux te poser une question?

Elle recommença à se tripoter les doigts.

-Hum?

-C'est vrai que... Que tu aimais ta coéquipière?

Une douleur poignante passa sur le visage de Palu.

-Oh désolée, je... j'aurai pas dù.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé?

-Ou...Oui!

Il l'attrapa par les tempes et la fixa de ses yeux d'azur.

-Utilise le Byakugan, vas-y."

Hinata se sentit partir dans une spirale sans fin.

_Bienvenue, Hinata Hyuga. Bienvenue dans ce qui est mon passé... Et ce qui ne sera jamais, je l'espère, ton avenir._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10: La mémoire Douloureuse.**

Hinata se sentait flotter dans un espèce d'inconscience bienheureuse. Elle remarqua vaguement qu'elle était en train de voler à grande vitesse au dessus du pays de la Foudre, bien que pour une raison obscure, quelque chose lui disait que ça n'était pas possible. Elle atterrit au milieu du village caché des Nuages.

_Voici l'endroit où j'ai grandi_, lui murmura la voix de Palu. _Tout ceci remonte à environ 6 ans._

Hinata remarqua alors un jeune homme en tenue de ninja, avec un grand manteau noir en train d'astiquer son épée. C'était Palu, de toute évidence, mais il était méconnaissable: son visage reflétait la joie de vivre, et il chantonnait doucemment. Hinata remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de tatouage bleu en forme d'aigle sur le visage et qu'il avait les yeux verts. Un petit garçon dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, la tête appuyée sur ses genoux. Hinata se prit à sourire devant cette scène.

Une exclamation joyeuse retentit derrière elle.

"Oooh, Palu!! Hinata se sentit pivoter, et aperçut un grand et maigre garçon blond, au visage fendu d'un large sourire.

_Mon meilleur ami, Reitan, du clan Zamakichi. Un spécialiste en terme de maniement des jutsus électriques et magnétiques. Et un vrai chieur. Mais on ne pouvait pas faire autrement que l'apprécier._

- Tiens donc, c'est ici que tu planquais, poursuivit en riant ledit Reitan. Je te cherche depuis longtemps.

-Tu m'en vois fort marri, répondit en souriant Palu.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui, dit Reitant en montrant du doigt le petit garçon qui commençait à s'éveiller.

- Je dois garder mon frangin pour la journée. Il assistera à l'entraînement bien sagement dans un coin, il n'y a pas de raisons que ça pose un problême, n'est-ce pas Bali?

- Oh oui, Pal', je serai très sage. Promis!! annôna le frère de Palu en faisant un grand sourire.

- Bon, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, finit par dire Reitan. Jumitsu-sensei va nous passer un savon si on est en retard.

- Minute, Yiina n'est pas encore là.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, et ton petit coeur meurtri soupire d'aise à l'idée de la revoir, hein? ironisa Reitan avec un sourire en tranche de courge.

-Reitan, si tu ajoutes encore un seul mot, je te dépiote dans les grandes largeurs, annonça d'une voix très calme Palu en agitant nonchalemment son épée, les joues quand même un peu roses.

- Oh, moi pour ce que j'en dit... Tu savais que son clan ne rêve que d'une alliance avec le clan Tozuba? On m'a même dit que sa mère a commençé à s'organiser avec la tienne pour la cérémonie OK, OK JE DIS PLUS RIEN!!! ajouta-t-il précipitemment comme Palu se levait et dardait sur lui sa lame étincelante. Ah, tiens, en parlant du loup: regarde qui voilà!!

Hinata se sentit à nouveau retournée de force et vit la nouvelle arrivante. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux ailes-de-corbeau, aux traits fins, et au sourire mutin désarmant.

_Yiina Kyotsu, mon autre coéquipière. Son clan s'est fait une réputation très avantageuse concernant les jutsus de soins basés sur la stimulation des nerfs via l'électricité. A part ça, une vraie tête de mule, une commandeuse impitoyable et une très jolie fille. Elle était rigoureusement adorable quand elle se mettait à bouder._

-Eh ben alors, les hommes, on traîne? Jumistsu-sensei va vous secouer les puces!

-Je te signale que si on est en retard, c'est parce qu'on t'a attendue, Yiina, signala d'une voix calme Palu.

-Ouais, il a raison, renchérit Reitan. A cause de toi, on a toujours pleins de problêmes.

-Une fille ne pose jamis de problêmes, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sentencieux. Elle met de l'animation, point barre. Allez, les mecs, on se remue!!"

Hinata regarda les trois ninjas s'éloigner en bavardant gaiement, le petit Bali sur les épaules de son frère. Soudain, elle se sentit aspirée dans leur direction, les dépassa et les retrouva sur ce qui semblait être un terrain d'entraînement. Un homme d'âge mur était en train de les regarder suer sang et eau. Il avait les cheveux rouges, la face couverte de tatouages, et était particulièrement musclé.

"Reitan, il faut que tu sois plus rapide dans tes enchaînements de signes, dit-il d'une vois de stentor à l'adresse du blondinet infernal qui s'acharnait à électrocuter de 65 manières différentes un rocher. Tu manipules l'électricité, il faut que tu sois en mesure d'éviter de te prendre une décharge parceque tu prends du retard dans tes manipulations.

- Chef oui chef!! grimaça Reitan.

-Joue pas à ça avec moi, ou tu vas te retrouver à alimenter la centrale électrique. Yiina! Ton idée de stimuler tes nerfs de sorte à imiter le métabolisme des gymnotes (**note de l'auteur: les gymnotes, bande d'incultes, sont des poissons qui ont la particularité de pouvoir émettre des décharges électriques suffisantes pour assomer un cheval)** était bonne, mais tu dois garder à l'esprit qu'il te faudra du temps pour charger ton énergie, et encore plus pour la répandre dans tout l'organisme. Tu pourrais penser à la localiser dans une partie précise de ton corps, le poing ou le pied, par exemple.

-Bien sûr, sensei. Excellente suggestion, dit Yiina en le gratifiant d'un sourire irrésistible.

-Manipulatrice, grommella-t-il en s'éloignant. Ah, Palu. Que devient ta tentative de mêler les techniques électriques et la manipulation de ton épée?

- Vous allez voir, Sensei, haleta Palu. _Nimpô_! _L'aura de poussière_!

-Pas mal, dit Jumitsu en regardant son élève s'entourer d'un champ crépitant d'électricité statique.

-Et maintenant, le grand jeu, hurla Palu en bondissant dans les airs. _Nimpô_!_ Raigeki_,_ l'attaque foudroyante_!!

-Impressionnant, le complimenta son maître en voyant le pillier d'énergie créer un cratère fumant.

Hinata repéra Yiina qui faisait une moue appréciative, les yeux très brillants.

- Et l'avantage, c'est que cette attaque électrifie le sol tout autour, poursuivit Palu. Il devrait y avoir moyen d'en tirer quelque chose... Au fait, vous avez réfléchi à ma demande?

-T'enseigner des rudiments de Genjutsu? Je veux bien, mais à quoi bon?

-Pour dissimuler mes attaques: par exemple, tout le monde pensera à attaquer les épées que j'invoque, mais pas si elle sont tenues par des formes fantômatiques, et si en plus je camoufle au maximum le flux de chakra qui les alimente!!

-T'es jamais en panne d'idées, toi! Eh bien on va essayer. Tu devrais bosser un peu avec Yiina pour la précision des émissions du chakra.

- Super! Euh je veux dire, très bien sensei.

Dès que Jumitsu fut retourné voir Yiina, Reitan se précipita près de son ami.

-Bien joué, Pal'! Mainteant, c'est à toi de jouer... Des cours particuliers, avec Yiina, c'est hallucinant toutes les possibilités salaces que ça ouvre!!"

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, car Palu commença à lui courir après en essayant de le frapper avec son épée, suivi par son petit frère qui poussait des cris de joie.

_C'est ce jour là que j'ai développé "La Grande Immobilisation", pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Ensuite, j'ai dù aussi créer grâce à Yiina le "Retour d'énergie" pour qu'il puisse quand même renter chez lui._ La voix de Palu qui résonnait dans la tête d'Hinata était attendrie.

Le décor se brouilla soudain autour d'Hinata.

_Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, hélàs._

Les trois ninjas et leur maître se trouvaient dans le bureau du Raikage, qui leur expliquait une mission. Les visages étaient très graves.

_On nous a dit qu'un type très dangereux était en train de ravager la région au sud du pays. On devait en découvrir plus sur lui, si possible l'arrêter et sinon demander des renforts. Ce qu'on ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était possédé par Horu. Et poursuivi par l'Akatsuki, de surcroît._

Hinata se trouvait à présent dans une forêt sombre sur laquelle tombait une pluie diluvienne.

_Quand on l'a retrouvé, il était blessé et au bout du rouleau. L'Akatsuki est arrivée à ce moment là. _

La forêt se mit à résonner de cris et de détonations. Hinata fut propulsée vers une clairière où un affrontement sans merci se déroulait.

"_Nîmpo_!! _L'aura de poussière_! glapit Palu, son épée dégoulinante de sang.

Il se précipita dans la mélée, entouré par une véritable sphère d'éclairs. Au milieu du combat, Yiina et Reitan se défendaient de leur mieux face à une meute de sous-fifres de l'Akatsuki. Un peu plus loin, leur maître usait d'un genjutsu très puissant pour empêcher un homme couvert de haillons et à l'air halluciné de s'enfuir. Voyant arriver leur ami, les deux jeunes ninjas rompirent vite fait le combat.

"_Raigeki_,_ l'attaque foudroyante!!_ Palu retomba en plein milieu des ennemis englués dans leur propre nombre. L'éclair qui s'ensuivit en carbonisa la plupart. _L'immobilisation fatale!!_ annonça Palu en se redressant. Il fit ensuite le même mouvement qui lui avait valu la victoire face à Rock lee, sauf que son épée ne fit pas que des égratignures. Le visage figé dans un rictus de dégoût, Palu éviscera, décapita et mutila les ninjas encore restants. Les trois amis se regroupèrent auprès de leur maître.

-Sensei, il faut y aller, dit Yiina d'une voix pressante en soignant une plaie de Reitan. Je perçoit d'autres ennemis en approche, et ils sont autrement plus puissant!!

-Je-n'y-arrive-pas! cracha leur maître, le visage dégoulinant de sueur et de gouttes de pluie. Mon genjutsu n'arrive pas à réduire le démon qui est en lui!

- Maître! Regardez! cria Reitan en désignant la cime des arbres.

Une horde de silhouettes engonçées dans des manteaux noirs ornés par des nuages rouges les encercla rapidement.

- Nous voulons Horu, dit l'un d'une voix âpre. Partez et vous aurez une chance de survie.

-Pas question! Le pays de la foudre est au courant de vos projets, dit Jumitsu. On ne vous le laissera pas!! Palu, tue le!! Yiina, Reitan, avec moi!!"

Les trois ninjas se précipitèrent à la rencontre de leurs adversaires. Palu leva son épée, mais à la vitesse de l'éclair, l'homme en haillons porta sa main à son coeur, en retira une sphère bleue éblouissante et la plaqua contre le visage de Palu. Puis il s'écroula, la face exsangue.

Palu tomba à genoux en poussant un hurlement d'agonie, tenant sa tête à deux mains comme si elle le brûlait. Des ailes immenses poussèrent dans son dos, des plumes lui couvrirent le corps et des serres lui remplaçèrent les membres. Palu se releva, la face vierge de tout trait à l'exception de deux yeux azurs qui flamboyaient. Il se précipita dans la mélée, l'épée à la main. A chaque moulinets, il tranchait plusieurs hommes en deux. A à moment, il fut emprisonné dans une sorte de globe d'ombres. Reitan se précipita vers lui, le visage convulsé par une mortelle angoisse. Jumitsu cria, mais le boucan général empêcha Hinata d'entendre. Alors que Reitan affaiblissait le globe à l'aide d'un pluie d'éclairs, la forme du démon aigle en jaillit dans une énorme explosion. Des éclats de cristal noir volèrent dans tous les sens. L'un deux faucha Reitan au vol et le cloua contre un arbre. Il s'affala en vomissant du sang.

"NOOOOON!! hurla Jumitsu. Il se précipita vers la forme inerte de Reitan, mais le démon s'interposa et le trancha en deux au niveau du bas ventre. Les membres de l'akatsuki survivants se carapatèrent sans demander leur reste. Yiina s'interposa entre Jumitsu qui hurlait en tenant sa blessure et la forme ignoble qui s'apprétait à lui donner le coup de grâce.

-Palu, redevient toi même, je t'en prie!! Ce n'est pas toi qui fait tout ça, reprends toi!!

La bête ideuse eut un frémissement. Le visage de Palu apparut peu à peu. Il avait les traits crispés dans une expression d'horreur et de souffrnace absolue.

-Yiina, pars vite, fuis!! Il m'a refilé le démon, je ne peux pas le contrôler! Dégage, reste pas là!! cracha-t-il entre ses larmes et entre deux hurlements de douleurs. Son visage commençait à être à nouveau recouvert par les plumes.

-Pas question!! cria Yiina d'un air résolu en s'approchant encore.

-Pour...quoi...fais...ça... articula péniblement Palu avant que face du démon ne réapparaisse.

- Par ce que je t'..." Yiina ne put pas finir sa phrase. Le démon qui se trouvait devant elle l'avait tranperçé de ses serres. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux pleins de larmes et tomba à terre sans un cri.

Hinata poussa un hurlement d'horreur. La scène se brouilla, et puis la clairière reparut, avec Palu écroulé au centre. Il se releva tant bien que mal, et observa d'un air incrédule le monceau de cadavres qui l'entourait. Puis il aperçut son maître qui s'était traîné tant bien que mal sous un arbre. Il avait cautérisé sa plaie on ne sait comment.

"Jumitsu-sensei, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où sont-ils tous passés? Et Reitan? Et Yiina?

-Morts... murmura son maître, la voix tremblante.

-Qu...Quoi? Qui a fait ça?

-Toi, espèce de monstre! cracha son maître en un cri de haine. Tu les as massacrés sans pitié, et c'est toi aussi qui m'a blessé! Tu as trahi le village, tes amis, tout! Je te renie, pars et sois maudit, s'il est possible que tu le sois encore plus! Ne t'approche plus jamais du Village, créature dégénérée!"

Palu se laissa tomber à genoux, les yeux exorbités, les mains sur les joues. Il se courba en deux brutalement et se mit à vomir, entre deux sanglots. Puis il redressa son visage désormais tatoué vers le ciel noirâtre et hurla pendant une éternité.

* * *

Hinata se recula brutalement avec un sanglot, et manqua tomber du promontoire rocheux. Naruto poussa un grognement et se rendormit. En face d'elle, Palu avait un visage de marbre. Mais des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues comme deux fleuves. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11: De l'importance d'être honnête**

Hinata ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle venait de voir les choses qui faisaient le plus souffrir Palu, et elle ne pouvait que rester là, à le regarder pleurer en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, les larmes finirent par se tarir.

"Et... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après? demanda Hinata d'une voix mal assurée.

-Je ne suis jamais retourné au village. Le visage de Palu disparaissait dans les ombres. Pour être bien sûrs que personne ne serait là pour m'ouvrir la porte dès qu'ils auraient le dos tournés, les chefs de ma famille ont fait exécuter mes parents et mon petit frère. Depuis, j'ai même appris qu'un de mes oncles a entamé des recherches afin de me retrouver.

-Pour te ramener au village?

-Non. Pour me tuer et récupérer l'épée des Tozubas, dit froidement Palu.

-Je... Je suis désolée. je n'aurai pas dù... Hinata baissa la tête et commença à sangloter.

- C'est moi qui t'ai proposé de voir, non? murmura de façon très douce Palu (ce qui était très rare chez lui). Ne te fais donc pas tant de peine pour moi, je ne le mérite pas.

-Tu... Tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas? Yiina, tu en étais...

Le visage de Palu devint une incarnation de la culpabilité.

- Peut-on dire de quelqu'un qui massacre ses amis et qui tue froidement une personne qui voulait l'aider qu'il l'aimait? Je ne pense pas.

-Mais ce n'est pas toi qui a fait ça!! se récria Hinata.

Palu eut un pauvre petit sourire.

-C'est gentil de vouloir me dire les choses que j'ai envie d'entendre, mais je ne me sens pas prêt à dire "ah oui, c'est pas de ma faute, alors j'oublie tout et je pars refaire ma vie".

Un long silence.

-En tout cas, poursuivit Palu, j'espère que ce que tu as vu t'auras appris quelque chose à propos de Naruto.

_Que veut-il dire? Que Naruto finira comme lui?_

-Si tu attends trop pour lui dire que tu l'aimes, il se peut que tu perdes à tout jamais ce à quoi tu avais rêvé si longtemps. Car tu l'aimes.

Ce n'était pas une question. Hinata s'empourpra et aquiesca lentement.

-Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de me le cacher. Premièrement parceque tout le monde à part cet imbécile heureux s'en est rendu compte, et secondement...

Palu montra ses yeux bleus omniscients.

-C'est un des pouvoirs de Horu. Kyubi confère à son porteur une vitalité incroyable en plus d'un amas de chakra supérieur à tout ce qu'on pourrait imaginer. Horu, lui, confère du chakra comme tout les démons, mais en plus me donne sa vitesse, et ses yeux. J'ai une acuité visuelle inhumaine, pouvant même voir les courants de chakra dans les matières inertes, un peu comme le Byakugan. De plsu, je peux analyser le moindre petit geste de l'adversaire pour en déduire comment le parer au prochain coup, comme le sharingan. Ce quif ait qu'en regardant quelqu'un, je peux deviner certains détails le concernant: le fait que le gamin à la coupe au bol puisse ouvrir les portes intérieures, ou le fait que tu sois folle amoureuse de Naruto.

-Que devrais-je faire? murmura Hinata, au comble de la gêne.

- Sois honnête. Il est vraiment le seul à ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Va le voir quand voux serez tranquilles, et dis le lui. Tu as déjà fait un énorme pas en te joignant au groupe bien que cela ne soit pas prévu. Tu en as fait un autre en prenant sa défense lorsqu'Horu a tenté de le déstabiliser. A ce stade, il n'y a plus de raison que tu attendes, car que tu lui dises ou non, tu te comporteras de la même manière! Sans compter que... Tu ne le laisses pas indifférent."

Palu se leva et alla faire sa ronde. Hinata redescendit se coucher, et regarda au passage le visage de Naruto. Il était serein, ce qui ne se voyait pas beaucoup habituellement. Hinata se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa furtivement.

_Demain_, se dit elle en s'endormant.

* * *

Naruto trouva Hinata étrange le lendemain. Elle avait l'air d'avoir soudain pris une décision importante. Pendant que Palu les menait dans le dédales des galeries, Naruto essaya de faire le point sur ce qu'il pensait d'Hinata. 

Elle était devenue carrément forte, ça c'était indéniable. Ils étaient devenus très proches, de vrais amis, un peu comme lui et Sakura. Ce voyage lui avait permis de découvrir une fille, non, une jeune femme courageuse et pleine de charme? Car elle était vraiment mignonne. Il avait d'ailleurs fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit. Une fille inconnue l'avait embrassée, il l'avait poursuivi, et quand il avait enfin réussi à la rattraper, il s'était rendu compte que c'était Hinata qu'il tenait par le bras. Elle ne portait rien sur elle. Naruto s'empourpra et détourna le regard qu'il avait fixé sur le dos d'Hinata depuis cinq minutes. Enfin, un peu plus bas que le dos.

"Une heure de pause, annonça Palu. je vais chercher de quoi manger. Restez là."

Pendant qu'il s'éloignait, les trois ninjas profitèrent de ce temps de repos pour comparer leurs nouvelles techniques, et pour parler de leurs entraînements qui reprendraient dès qu'ils auraient ramenés Palu à Konoha. A la demande de Rock Lee, Naruto fit une démonstration des Ninjutsus pervers qu'il avait dévelloppé avec Jiraya: la technique du harem, la meute de masseuses, les call-girls armées de barres de fer... Hinata riait ouvertement, bien qu'ayant les oreilles un peu rouges.

"Et attention mademoiselle et monsieur, voici mon chef d'oeuvre!! déclama Naruto à la fin de la représentation. Préparez vous!! _Nîmpo_!!_ invocation de la miss univers_!!

Un nuage de fumée apparut. Naruto fit quelques pas en arrière, les yeux exorbités. il essaya de cacher sa création, mais se prit les pieds dans le sac de Lee et s'étala. Lee et Hinata ouvrirent de grands yeux. La surperbe fille qui se trouvait devant eux, un petit sourire espiègle sur les lêvres, munie d'un silhouette sculpturale, de longs cheveux et de courbes parfaites n'était autre... Qu'Hinata. Une Hinata un peu plus agée que maintenant, au vu de ses mensurations, mais Hinata quand même. La vraie Hinata sentit ses joues s'embraser.

-Oh la vache, gémit Naruto, affalé sur le sol mais les yeux rivés à l'apparition.

-Une fille comme ça, t'appelle ça une vache? balbutia Lee, hypnotisé.

La fille de rêve s'approcha en roulant des hanches d'Hinata, l'embrassa sur le front puis lança quelques baisers à Naruto et Lee. Elle disparut ensuite dans un nuage de fumée. Lee resta à regarder dans le vide. Naruto se releva précipitemment voyant Hinata s'approcher, le visage violet et les lêvres serrées.

-Aaaah Hinata je l'ai pas fait exprès c'était pas censé donner ça en fait je comprends pas du tout pardooooon!!!!" Hinata commença à lui courir après en essayant de l'assomer avec son sac, sans même pouvoir articuler une parole.

Bien planqué derrière un rocher, Palu observait les effets de l'intervention de son illusion sur la technique de Naruto. Il souriait.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12: Problème de Timing

Lorsqu'ils repartirent, Naruto arborait une superbe bosse, preuve que ses efforts désespérés pour échapper à Hinata s'étaient révélés vains. Cette dernière était encore un peu rouge et gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur le sol. Rock Lee avait fini par retoucher terre et ne se lassait pas de complimenter Naruto sur la qualité de son jutsu. Tout comme Hinata ne se lassait pas de lui en coller une à chaque fois. Quelques pas en avant, Palu menait la marche sans faire plus de commentaire, un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

A la fin de la journée, Palu se décida pour une afranctuosité rocheuse qui surplombait une grande crevasse remplie d'éboulis.

"En contrebas se trouve la sortie de ce dédale, expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils bivouaquaient. Il vaut mieux nous arrêter ici et attaquer la part la plus dangereuse de notre parcours demain.

-Voilà qui me paraît frappé au coin du bon sens, dit Lee en récurant son assiette. Hinata, encore bravo pour ta cuisine.

La petite Hyuga sourit mais ne dit rien.

-Ouais il a raison, Hinata, surenchérit Naruto. T'es une vachement bonne cuisinière, tu feras une très bonne épouse!

-MaiMais pourquoi tu dis ça!! Hinata recommença à paniquer comme à chaque fois que Naruto lui faisait un compliment.

Palu se leva et annonça:

-Je vais monter la garde pour cette nuit. Vous devriez aller vous coucher maintenant.

-Ah, mais non, se récria Naruto. Depuis qu'on voyage ensemble, tu n'as pas dormi une seule nuit. Tu seras HS au prochain combat si tu continue. De plus, s'affaiblir ainsi, c'est laisser la part belle aux attaques de Horu.

Le visage plus sombre que jamais, Palu dit:

-Je ne veux pas dormir. Lorsque je m'endors, je revois des choses et des visages que j'aurai préféré oublier.

_Il fait référence à ce qu'il m'a montré hier soir_, se dit Hinata. 

-Il n'empêche que c'est contre productif, insista Rock Lee. Essaye quand même de dormir! J'ai sur moi un potion que m'a laissée Tsunade-sama en partant. Il s'agit d'un calmant pour nerfs. Avec un peu de chances, cela te permettra de dormir sans cauchemars. Tu vas finir sur les genoux si tu insistes."

Il lança la bouteille à Palu qui la rattrapa adroitement. Ce dernier sourit et fit un signe d'assentiment. Puis il se retira dans son coin, avala la moitié de la bouteille et s'endormit rapidement.

Naruto eut un petit rire et se tourna vers Hinata et Lee.

"C'est un drôle de type, hein? Mais je l'aime bien. J'ai l'impression qu'il lui ait arrivé des choses pas marrantes dans le passé, mais je suis content de voir qu'il commence à s'ouvrir un peu.

-Bon, vous savez quoi? dit Rock Lee en s'étirant et en baillant de façon un peu théâtrale. Je suis crevé, j'vais aller me coucher. Naruto, Tu prends le premier tour de garde? Je prendrai le suivant, et Hinata le dernier, si ça ne te déranges pas.

Il disparut dans son sac de couchage. Hinata se retouva seule près du feu et près de Naruto.

_Allez, du courage, Hinata. C'est le moment révé pour lui dire ce que tu penses._

-Tu ne vas pas dormir, toi? lança bêtement Naruto, toujours aussi diplomate.

-Pas tout de suite. J'ai... j'ai quelque chose à te dire d'abord. (Hinata s'était remise à son sport favori: le triturage d'index.)

-Ah bon? Et c'est quoi? Naruto avait l'air à peu près sérieux.Tant mieux, ça me facilitera les choses.

-Tu te souviens de notre conversation, la nuit d'avant que nous n'entrions dans le pays de la Terre?

-Oui. Celle où tu m'avais demandé si j'aimais Sakura?

-C-Celle là, en effet, balbutia Hinata, un peu génée. Tu te rappelle m'avoir demandé si moi j'aimais quelqu'un?

-Oui. Je me rappelle aussi que t'avais pas fini ta réponse.

-Eh bien je vais te la dire. Oui, il y a quelqu'un que j'aime. Hinata le regarda dans les yeux, toute rouge mais l'air déterminée.

-Et... Qui est-ce? Naruto avait l'air assez nerveux tout d'un coup.

-Permets que je te pose une petite question. Dis moi Naruto, comment trouves-tu que je me comporte quand tu es dans les parages?

-Ben... T'es... Un peu bizarre. T'es rouge sans arrêt, tu bégaies, tu tripotes tes doigts... Mais tu fais ça avec un peu tout le monde, non?

Hinata eut une soudaine envie de le secouer par le col jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

-Naruto... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi? Vraiment, je veux dire?

-Je... Je pense que t'es une fille super. Tu es devenue ma meilleure amie, comme Sakura, voire un peu plus. Le voyage qu'on vient de faire m'a fait découvrir une toute nouvelle facette de ta personnalité. (Naruto semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de parler) T'es devenue très forte, tu es courageuse... Et j'ai l'impression que tu me comprends mieux que quiconque. Quand tu as pris ma défense face à ce que disait Horu, quand tu es venue m'aider alors que l'Hokage l'avait interdit, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir!

Hinata se rapprocha encore un peu de lui. 

-Et toutes ces choses, ça ne te met pas la puce à l'oreille? demanda-t-elle. Tu ne te dis pas qu'il y a une raison pour que je fasse tout ça?

-Ben tu... Tu es mon amie?

-MAIS QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS COMPRENDRE, A LA FIN? Hinata criait en fermant les yeux, le visage écarlate. JE SUIS COMME CA PARCE QUE JE T'AIME!!!

Naruto resta longtemps à la regarder, comme s'il n'avait pas tout à fait enregistré ce qu'elle venait de dire. Hinata respirait difficilement, les yeux humides et rigoureusement écarlate. Puis Les yeux de Naruto s'équarquillèrent et il s'empourpra. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux d'Hinata. 

_Je lui ai dit!! Je lui ai dit!! Je suis complêtement malade ou quoi? Comment va-t-il réagir?_

-Hi... Hinata je... Comment peux-tu m'aimer alors que... Que je suis un démon!! cracha Naruto en regardant ses mains.

-Tu crois que ça veux dire quelque chose pour moi? Je t'ai aimé depuis mon entrée à l'académie, pas parceque tu étais le plus fort ou le plus beau, mais parceque tu avais ce rêve pour lequel tu étais prêt à tous les effort! En plus, ensuite, tu m'as aidée, tu étais là quand j'avais besoin de ton aide... Quand j'ai appris que tu étais habité par Kyubi, je n'en ai conçu que plus d'admiration pour toi!

Naruto releva la tête et la dévisagea comme s'il la rencontrait pour la première fois.

-Tu es très belle, tu sais, finit-il par balbutier. Je l'avais jamais remarqué auparavant.

Il se pencha vers elle. Hinata, la tête en feu, le regarda faire absolument tétanisée. A sa grande surprise (et déception aussi, il faut bien le dire), Naruto ne l'embrassa pas. Au contraire, il l'enlaça et se mit à sangloter, comme un gosse. Hinata, très surprise, lui tapota maladroitement la tête. Naruto redoubla de pleurs, et la serra encore plus fort. Hinata comprit alors qu'elle venait d'accéder à une part de Naruto que personne n'avait jamais encore atteint: celle d'un jeune homme terriblement seul, et qui se raccrochait à ceux qui l'aimaient comme un noyé à une bouée de secours.

Au bout d'un petit moment d'éternité, Naruto relâcha Hinata.

-Hinata, je... merci. Tu sais... Moi... Je suis am..."

Pendant qu'il parlait, il lui caressa la joue et colla son front contre le sien. Mais quand il arriva au bout de sa phrase, alors que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimêtres l'un de l'autre, il la bascula brutalement en arrière et la fit rouler derrière un rocher. Au début, Hinata se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Puis elle vit Naruto arracher un Kunai de son omoplate gauche en réprimant un cri de douleur.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13: Fuite au Pays des Arbres**

"Aleeeeeeerte!!!"

Rock Lee se réveilla juste à temps pour voir une espèce de grande brute brandir son katana vers lui. Il esquiva la lame en douceur et gratifia son adversaire du "quadruple coup de pied ravageur qui démandibule" qu'il réservait à ceux qui le réveillait tôt. Lee repoussa le corps inerte de son aggresseur et se releva à moitié. La grotte retentissait de bruits de pas précipités et de cris. Visiblement, les clones de Naruto étaient en train de faire face à une véritable armée. Lee repéra Hinata qui se battait aux côtés du vrai Naruto. Palu était introuvable. Le très auto-proclamé "fauve de jade de Konoha" se rendit bien vite compte que la retraite était la seule option qui leur restait. Soudain, alors qu'il se préparait à aller rejoindre ses amis, Lee trébucha sur une forme allongée à terre: l'injuruki du démon Horu.

_Blessé, ou peut-être pire_, se dit-il.

Il se pencha et s'aperçut que Palu dormait à poings fermés. Apparemment, le calmant pour nerfs lui avait donné l'occasion de rattraper un bon paquet de nuits blanches, occasion qu'il avait saisie allégrement. En soupirant, Lee le chargea sur ses épaules et partit rejoindre ses amis. Hinata venait de gratifier les assaillants de sa version des "64 poings du Hakke", version distribution de claques à grande échelle.

"'Faut qu'on se tire, gueula Naruto. Ils sont bien trop nombreux!

-Ok, mais par où?

-Palu a dit qu'il fallait descendre le long de l'ébouli, rappella Hinata. Il nous mènera au pays des arbres, qui est limitrophe du pays du Feu.

-Ouais, j'ai dit ça, marmonna Palu au bout d'un moment en relevant légèrement la tête. Nom d'un chien, il suffit que je m'absente quelques instants et on se retrouve dans une merde noire.

-Attention, ils descendent!! cria Rock Lee en désignant une foule d'ombres qui bondissaient le long des éboulis à leur poursuite

-Pose moi, Lee, murmura Palu. Continuez d'avancer, la technique que je vais employer est dangereuse. 

Hinata, Naruto et Lee ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Palu commença à enchaîner les signes cabalistiques à une vitesse impressionnante.

-_Nîmpo_! rugit-il._ Combinaison secrête de techniques_!_ La pluie meurtrière_!

Il lança vers le plafond un kunaï. Celui ci s'arrêta brusquement à mi-parcours, et éclata en une myriade de morceaux, qui se métamorphosèrent en une colletion d'armes blaches en tous genres, du Grand Katana de samouraï au stylet en passant par la hache et la faux. Les armes commençèrent à retomber vers le sol. Au même moment, Palu activa l'aura de poussière qu'il avait invoquée en même temps. Lorsque la pluie métallique atteint le sol, elle empala au passage un grand nombre des attaquants, en blessa d'autres, aucun endroit n'était épargné. Seul Palu ne subit aucun dommages, grâce à l'aura éléctrique qui repoussait les lames qui tombait sur lui. Hors de portée de la technique, les trois Ninjas de Konoha le regardèrent faire avec des yeux ébahis.

Une fois la déferlante finie, Palu poussa un long cri de concentration et intensifia la puissance de son aura. L'éléctricité commença à envahir tout le boyau souterrain. Les attaquants se précipitèrent sur lui dans l'espoir de l'empêcher de finir son attaque.

-_L'anneau destructeur"_!! hurla-t-il soudain. Attirés par le magnétisme dégagé par son aura, les armes éparpillées partout fonçèrent vers Palu, fauchant au passage quelques assaillants, et se mirent à tourner autour de lui en un cylindre impénétrable. Puis avec un "kyaï" retentissant, Palu projeta toutes les armes à la rencontre de ses opposants, provoquant au passage l'éboulement de la galerie. Il rejoignit en courant Naruto, Hinata et Lee et ils fuirent à toutes jambes vers la sortie de la montagne.

* * *

Ils continuèrent de fuir pendant une bonne heure. Puis Palu repéra au loin un lieu fort adéquat: un grand arbre qui surplombait la forêt impénétrable dans laquelle ils s'étaient engouffrés pour échapper à leur poursuivants. 

Epuisés, ils s'affalèrent dans les branches, et regardèrent d'un air quelque peu anxieux Palu qui arborait une expression sinistre. Il observait la forêt baignée par un clair de lune blafard, et fit plusieurs fois mine de s'élancer dans la nuit, mais interrompant son mouvement à chaque fois.

"Palu? Un problême? risqua Naruto.

-Cette forêt... Je la connais. Palu se volatilisa et réapparut à la cime de l'arbre.

-Hinata, j'ai l'impression qu'il t'a à la bonne, chuchota Naruto. Va voir ce qu'il lui prend!

Hinata hocha de la tête et rejoignit Palu. Il plissait les yeux en tournant la tête de part et d'autres, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de précis.

-Palu? Tu essaies de repérer nos poursuivants?

-Inutile. Ils sont en train d'essayer de sortir de la grotte. Ils sont perdus dans le dédale des tunnels.

-On est hors de danger, alors? Pourquoi nous avoir fait fuir aussi longtemps?

-Une chasse avorte, une autre commence. Nous avons d'autres poursuivants. Bien plus forts. Les derniers n'étaient voués qu'à nous retarder. Je les vois. Ils sont encore loins, mais ils sont puissants.

-Qui? craqua Naruto, s'extirpant de la planque (assez pitoyable) d'où il avait épié la conversation.

-Je l'ignore. L'un est grand, il vient du pays de l'Eau. Il a un grand sabre dans le dos. L'autre a des yeux rouges, étranges... C'est un Uchiwa.

-Sasuke? s'étrangla Naruto.

-Non. Ce sont des membres de l'Akatsuki.

-Itachi, siffla alors Naruto entre ses dents. Un bourrin. Il va falloir qu'on prenne des mesures. Reposons nous encore cette nuit, et on avisera demain.

Palu étouffa alors un hoquet. Il avait le visage très pale et ses mains tremblait.

-Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose, balbutia-t-il en sautant de l'arbre.

-Attends!! cria Naruto. Haa, l'imbécile! Hinata, Gros-sourcils! Sécurisez le lieu de camp, je vais le chercher!"

Naruto disparut également dans la nuit.

* * *

Il put suivre sans trop de peine les déplacements de Palu, qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'avance. 

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris? Se barrer en solo, comme ça, alors que les membres de l'Akatsuki sont à nos trousses?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de se le demander. Il déboucha brutalement sur une clairière que la lune faisait ressembler à un décor surréel. Les arbres tissaient de leurs branches dénudées (ce qui était étrange, dans une forêt aussi touffue) une sorte de barrière, et le sol dépourvu de toute végétation était noirâtre.

_C'est... Ignoble, comme endroit, _Pensa Naruto._ On dirait un cimetière!!_

Palu était debout, au beau milieu de la clairière. Il regardait le sol (totalement dénué de toute sorte de détail) avec insistance. Il avait son épée tirée.

"Cet endroit n'a pas changé, constata-t-il d'une drôle de voix. Même après cinq ans.

-Cinq ans? Tu... Tu veux dire que...

-Eh oui. Le visage de Palu disparaissait sous ses cheveux qu'un vent glacial agitait. Je suis de retour pour la première fois dans cette maudite forêt.

Il fit quelques pas vers un arbre à moitié pourri, pourvu d'une grande balafre dans son tronc.

-Ici, mon meilleur ami a été tué par l'explosion d'un jutsu adverse qui me retenait prisonnier, dit Palu d'un ton altérée. Mon maître agonisant était appuyé sous cet autre arbre, là bas.

Il revint sur ses pas, là où il se tenait au départ.

-Et là, c'est là où je l'ai tuée, proféra-t-il d'une voix brisée. De mes propres mains.

Il leva ses mains au niveau de son visage après avoir plantée son épée dans le sol. Il tomba à genoux.

-J'aurai préféré que tu ne voies pas ça, Naruto. Mais c'est presque aussi bien. Comme ça, tu verras ce qui t'arriveras si jamais un jour tu laisses Kyubi s'emparer de toi.

Il retira son manteau, puis sa veste. Naruto s'aperçut alors que le tatouage qu'il avait s'étendait tsur tout son dos, en une parodie sinistre d'ailes délabrées. Palu empoigna fermement son épée et en dirigea la pointe vers son coeur.

-ARRÊTE, PAUVRE ABRUTI!!!

Naruto lui colla un énorme coup de poing qui le propulsa par terre où il resta, légèrement redressé sur ses coudes.

-Si tes amis sont morts, c'est pas de ta faute, où plutôt c'est parceque t'as pas réussi à dominer Horu!! Il faut que tu arrives à touver en toi la force, et la volonté de le vaincre!! Sinon, tout ce que tes amis et toi avaient créé avant ça n'aura servi à rien!! Si tu te laisses aller au désespoir...

- ET POURQUOI J'ESPERERAI, TU PEUX ME LE DIRE? J'AI TUE MES AMIS, PROVOQUE LA MORT DE MA FAMILLE! MASSACRE ET CARNAGE, IL M'A FAIT COMMETTRE TOUTES LES HORREURS!! POURQUOI JE CONTINUERAI A VIVRE, SI EN PLUS JE PEUX METTRE EN DANGER LES AUTRES EN ME FAISANT TUER PAR D'AUTRES QUE MOI? ALORS BARRE-TOI ET LAISSE MOI MOURIR EN PAIX!!!

Naruto se jeta sur lui et commença à le frapper de toutes ses forces. Palu ne se défendit même pas.

A la fin, Naruto pleurait avec lui, comme si chauqe coup qu'il lui portait le blessait lui même.

-ES-PÊ-CE DE-CRE-TIN!! finit-il par éructer, ponctuant chacune de ses syllabes par un coup. SI JE TE LAISSE CREVER, CA VOUDRA DIRE QUE JE N'AURAI PLUS QU'A FAIRE DE MÊME!!"

Palu le repoussa, et s'agenouilla en chancelant. Puis il se prosterna devant lui, et poussa un hurlement mêlé de pleurs.

A plusieurs centaines de mêtres de là, Hinata et Rock Lee furent réveillés par une plainte déchirante, sembalnt venir de très loin, mais en même temps toute proche, comme si le vent lui même était en train de pleurer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14: Monologue intérieur**

**Palu...**

**Palu, réponds... Tu sais que ça n'est pas poli de faire la sourde oreille...**

_Toujours cette même voix, sifflante et crissante._

**Dis moi, tu veux que je me fache?**

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Horu?

**Discuter, voilà tout... Après tout, ne partageons nous pas le même corps?**

Rectifications: tu hantes _mon_ corps, usurpes _mes_ forces et tente de contrôler _mes_ pensées.

**On ne va pas recommencer à se chamailler, quand même... Tu te rappelles les conséquences que ça a eu la dernière fois, non? **

**Tu te souviens? Quand Je suis entré en toi, et que je t'ai proposé cet accord tout simple, que tu as refusé sans vergogne, d'ailleurs, et...**

ça suffit. Je connais la suite.

**Oui, tu te rappelles que notre conflit interne m'a forçé à prendre des mesures draconiennes, hein? Au fait, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux plus d'avoir tué tes amis... Je t'avais quand même prévenu: "Abandonne toi, laisses-toi faire, et ils ne seront pas blessés..." Il te suffisait de me laisser te posséder et tout se serait bien passé. Mais il a fallu que tu joues les fortes têtes...**

La ferme...

**"non, c'est mes amis, ils vont être tués, ne t'immisces pas en moi, pars, dégages, non pas elle, je l'aime, je veux..."**

LA FEEEEEERME!!!!

**Allons, allons, du calme... Tu ne voudrai pas faire mauvaise impression devant Kyubi, hein?**

... Est-ce que tous les démons sont aussi bavards ou est-ce que j'ai hérité du raseur de service? Que me veux-tu cette fois?

**Juste quelques minutes... Je veux parler à mon frère de vive voix. Son porteur est dans tous ses états, sa garde est faible... Laisse moi parler à mon frère, laisser moi briser le sceau qui le retient, et je te jure que tes ennuis seront finis...**

_Il croit qu'il m'aura une seconde fois comme ça... Pour un démon, il n'a guère d'imagination._

Laisse tomber, Horu... Je ne m'abaisserai plus à faire des arrangements tordus avec toi. L'injuruki de Kyubi est fort, beaucoup plus que moi. Ton frère ne pourra pas se libérer. Il en est réduit à servir de générateur de chakra. Comme tous les démons. Et comme tu vas l'être à présent.

**NE DIS PLUS JAMAIS DE PAREILLES INSULTES!!!**

Tiens, qui perd son calme à présent?

**JE TE BRISERAI, INSIGNIFIANTE LARVE HUMAINE, TU PLOIERAS SOUS MA VOLONTE!!**

Plu...tôt...CREVEEEEER!!!!

* * *

"Palu? Palu, je te parle!! 

Naruto était penché sur lui, le visage encore ruissellant de larmes.

-ça fait cinq minutes que tu ne dis plus rien, à part quelques gémissements. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Rien, dit Palu d'une voix âpre. Ou plutôt si, un changement. Une libération.

-Comment ça? Si tu penses encore à te suicider, je te signale que je te ramènerai coûte que coûte à Konoha, même s'il me faudra te briser tous les os de ton corps!!

Palu sourit.

-Je suis honoré que tu me dises cela. La dernière fois que tu as employé cette expression c'était pour convaincre ton meilleur ami de revenir, hein?

-Co...Comment es-tu au courant?

-Je devine beaucoup de chose, Naruto Uzumaki, le réceptacle de Kyubi, qui prenait son professeur Iruka pour son père et son ami Sasuke Uchiwa pour son frère...

Palu leva ses yeux bleus omniscients vers Naruto qui avait les lêvres qui tremblait.

-J'étais présent, lors de votre combat, Naruto. Enfin, pas physiquement, mais presque. Mes yeux me permettent de voir tout ce que je veux, pourvu que je sache quoi chercher. Je surveille depuis ma transformation les autres démons, depuis mon isolement. Pour quoi faire, je l'ignore. Peut-être pour me consoler, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça fait longtemps que je t'observe, Naruto Uzumaki. Par ce que tu portes en toi la plus grande menaçe au monde. La chose que tous les démons cherchent à libérer, afin qu'ils puissent étendre leur rêgne immonde sur cette terre. C'est Horu, je pense, qui me poussaitr à te surveiller. Enfin bref, j'ai suivi ton évolution. Et je crois maintenant avoir compris. Tu m'as dit de le combattre, je viens de le faire. Je ne fuirai plus. Je saurai faire façe.

Naruto leva les yeux vers le ciel qui commençait à s'éclaircir à l'est.

-Je crois, moi, qu'enfin nous nous comprenons. Tu avais raison de m'appeller "mon frère". En vérité, je le suis. Tout comme je suis le frère de Gaara. Et de tous les injurukis qui existent. Tu verras, maintenant, tu y verras plus clair.

-Et toin, quand penses-tu y voir plus clair concernant une partie bien précise de ta vie? J'ai causé ici même la mort de la fille que j'aimais, en essayant de lutter contre le démon. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de mes sentiments avant. Quand j'y repense, je crois que c'est le chose que je regrette le plus. Car il me semble qu'elle a avoué m'aimer aussi, avant de...mourir. De ton côté, tu ne penses pas que ce serait bien de faire le point concernant Hinata?

-Q-Quoi? s'étrangla Naruto.

-Ne sois pas plus bête que tu n'en a l'air. Je suis au courant de sa déclaration. EST-CE QUE TU L'AIMES?"

Palu avait saisi Naruto par le col de sa tunique. Le soleil commençait à se lever et les ténèbres de la clairière se dissipaient peu à peu.

Naruto se pencha vers Palu et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui ci le lâcha lentement, et se redressa. Il remit ses affaires, et désigna d'un signe de tête l'arbre où Hinata et Lee devaient se reposer.

Ils firent le trajet sans plus de commentaires. Arrivés au faite de l'arbre, ils tombèrent sur Hinata endormie, affalée contre le tronc. Visiblement, elle avait guetté leur retour une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le soleil levant commençait à éclairer son visage. Se traits fins étaient détendus, et affichaient une sérénité bienheureuse.

_Elle est loin, la petite Hyuga qui rougisait sans arrêt_, se dit Naruto._ Enfin, pas si loin que ça. Mais tout de même..._

Il caressa la joue nacrée, rosie par le soleil et un petit vent matinal. Elle était plus douce que tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu imaginer.

_ La Petite Hinata ? Non. Hinata Hyuga, la fille que j'aime, voilà qui elle est._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 14: La chasse prend fin**

_interlude_

"Alors, Kizame, ça donne quoi?

-Demande ça à ton sous-fifre.

-Filno, au rapport.

- Je suis là, seigneur Itachi. Ils se sont arrêtés pour la nuit. Il semblerait que notre cible d'origine aie réussi à dominer Horu.

- T'es tu fait repérer?

-Je ne pense pas. J'ai pris toute les précautions, mais avec les yeux du démon Aigle, on ne peut pas savoir. Ils savent néanmoins que vous êtes à leurs trousses.

-Alors poursuivons les!! Itachi, tu te prends qui? Moi, je veux me faire le petit épéiste. Il y a trop longtemps que Same-Hada n'a pas étripé quelqu'un. Surtout un autre manieur de lames.

-On se calme, Kizame. S'ils savent qu'ils sont poursuivis, ils essaieront probablement de se séparer en deux groupes, l'un prenant le large tandis que l'autre nous retardera. Filno, sont-ils au courant de ta présence parmi nous?

-A priori, non. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour. De plus, il semble que Horu aide moins son porteur, maintenant que ce dernier l'a réduit en esclavage.

-Bien. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Kizame, nous allons ensemble nous charger des deux jinchuuruki. Filno s'occupera du maigrichon adepte du taijutsu.

-Et la gamine? C'est une Hyuga!

-Celle là, je me la réserve.

-Je ne te suis pas, Itachi. Je croyais que tu voulais t'occuper du gamin braillard?

-Voyons, Kizame, ton instinct de requin te délaisserait-il? Quand on chasse une proie, on peut la poursuivre jusqu'à épuisement... Ou la faire venir là où l'on veut avec l'appât approprié. Et si mes infos sont bonnes, cette fille est l'appât idéal."

* * *

Hinata ouvrit doucement les yeux. Naruto était assoupi à côté d'elle. La tête contre ses jambes. Elle se mit à rougir et essaya de se dégager en douceur. Sans succès. Cherchant désespérément de l'aide autour d'elle, elle aperçut Lee et Palu en train de déjeuner. 

"Dites, vous... Vous pourriez m'aider? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

-Désolé, Hinata, fit Rock Lee avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa figure. Tu sais à quel point Naruto peut-être soupe au lait quand on le réveille de trop bonne heure. J'ai pas envie de mourir prématurément.

-Pareil pour moi."

Palu avait un petit sourire en coin et jeta un petit regard à Hinata.

_De toute façon, ce n'est pas vraiment une situation que tu détestes, hein?_

Hinata piqua encore un fard et essaya vainement de se retirer doucement de sous Naruto. Bien évidemment, celui ci remua en dormant et s'affala encore plus sur ses cuisses, l'immobilisant quasiment totalement. Lee prétexta une envie pressante pour aller hurler de rire plus à son aise. Palu s'avança sur une branche très épaisse qui s'avançait telle un éperon au dessus des arbres et commença à scruter l'horizon.

Le soleil se levait doucement. Les oiseaux s'étaient remis à chanter. Sous le soleil, la forêt semblait s'être métamorphosée.

Hinata se rendit tout à coup compte qu'elle caressait d'un air absent les cheveux de Naruto depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle leva rapidement la tête, assez vite pour voir Palu se détourner, l'air mort de rire. Elle sentit ses joues s'embraser, mais continua néanmoins son petit jeu. Naturo avait beau avoir la tignasse en pétard, et une conception toute relative de l'hygiène (ce n'était pas le démon _renard_ pour rien...), il avait des cheveux très doux. Il murmura dans son sommeil et se mit sur le dos. Hinata se sentit comme hypnotisée par ses yeux pourtant clos. Elle commença à se pencher vers lui. Un toussotement nerveux lui fit soudain s'apercevoir que Rock Lee et Palu Tozuba étaient en train de contempler de façon insistante le ciel, l'air carrément gênés.

"Je m'en voudrais d'interrompre un moment aussi touchant, commença prudemment Palu, mais il faudrait qu'il se réveille à présent. Je te rappelle qu'on est poursuivis.

-Naruto, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Debout, Naruto. Il faut se lever!

- Il ne manque plus que les croissants chauds et le café, et on dirait un vrai couple de jeunes mariés!! glissa Lee à Palu, qui aquiesca gravement.

-Guezzzguezé? grogna Naruto, les yeux ensommeillés. (Puis il sembla brutalement enregistrer le fait que 1° il était le dernier levé, 2° il était réveillé par Hinata,et que 3° il était allongé sur elle.) BWAAAAAAHAAA PARDON HINATA CHUIS DESOLE J'L'AI PAS FAIT EXPREEES PAS TAPER NOOOOOON...

-Du calme, Naruto, du calme, dit Palu. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Nos ennemis sont proches, très proches de nous. Ce n'est pas sûr qu'ils sachent exactement où nous sommes, mais nous sommes dans une situation inconfortable. Nous devons maintenant décider de notre ordre de marche .

-J'ai une solution, dit lee l'air songeur. Si Naruto ne s'est pas trompe, nous avons deux membres de l'élite de l'Akatsuki à notre poursuite.

-hum hum, firent les trois autres. 

-Ils sont très forts, ont déjà réussi à tenir en respect Kurenai-sensei, Gaï-sensei, Kakashi-sensei et Jiraya-sama.

-Hum hum.

-Ils n'ont qu'un but: arracher les âmes démoniaques de Naruto et Palu, et trucideront toute personne assez folle pour se mettre en traver de leur chemin.

-Hum hum.

- Je propose donc de rester en arrière afin de retarder leur avance le temps que vous arriviez à Konoha.

-HumKWAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!

-Y'aurait pas comme un problême de logique dans ton exposé? s'étouffa Palu.

-Mais pas du tout, voyons!! Vous êtes le centre de notre mission: éviter que vous ne tombiez au main de l'Akatsuki. Il me paraît donc tout à fait naturel que nous fassions deux groupes, l'un permettant à l'autre de s'éclipser. Ainsi tiendrais-je ma promesse de protéger ta fuite au prix de ma vie!!

Lee prit sa sempiternelle pose "nice guy" et eut un sourire à faire peur tant il paraissait dénué de toute forme de raison.

-Il n'a pas tort, dit soudain Hinata, l'air très déterminée tout à coup.

-ATTENDS MAIS CA VA PAS, HINATA! s'écria Naruto d'un ton véhément. IL EST PAS QUESTION QUE TU... QUE VOUS RESTIEZ EN ARRIERE FACE A CES PSYCHOPATHES!!

- Je suis désolée, Naruto, mais Lee a raison. Notre mission première est d'assurer votre sécurité. Tu vas partie avec Palu à Konoha ou nous vous rejoindrons plus tard... Si nous survivons.

-Palu, dis-lui!! implora Naruto.

-Bien que ce soit une décision ignoble, on a pas trop le choix, dit ce dernier sombrement. Même si on ne se sépare qu'en dernier recours, leur éventuel sacrifice ne servirait à rien, car la distance nous séparant les uns des autres serait bien trop courte.

-Je... Non, je ne l'accepte pas!! Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez!!

-On ne mourra pas, Naruto, assura doucement Hinata. On va juste les retarder, les entraîner sur une fausse piste."

Naruto râla encore un peu, puis finit par accepter. Palu proposa d'abandonner le superflu, mais insista pour que Lee et Hinata conserve la trousse de secours. "A priori, c'est vous qui en aurez besoin", rappella-t-il. Au moment de partir, Naruto s'approcha d'Hinata.

-Hinata... Ne te fais pas tuer. Je... je ne le supporterai pas, je..."

Il s'interrompit et la regarda fixement dans les yeux. Hinata s'empourpra graduellement. Puis Naruto lui attrapa la tête et l'embrassa langoureusement. Lee et Palu recommençèrent leur observation minutieuse du ciel.

Naruto et Palu partis, Rock Lee laissa cinq minutes de refroidissement passionnel à Hinata avant de suggérer de se mettre à l'affut aux endroits de passages supposés de leurs poursuivants. En voyant Hinata s'éloigner, Lee eut un petit sourire. _Si ça ne la fait pas s'évanouir de bonheur, ce petit remontant lui sera utile pour supporter l'épreuve qui nous attend. _Puis il alla se planquer dans un massif rocheux surplombant un petit canyon. Un poursuivant passant dans cette région n'aurait d'autre choix que de faire un détour par ici afin de vérifier que sa cible n'était pas en train d'avancer en terrain couvert. De plus, du haut de ce perchoir, Lee avait une très bonne vue sur le reste du paysage, pouvant éventuellement se porter à la rescousse d'Hinata qui s'était postée près de l'arbre où ils avaient bivouaqué. Lee retira les poids qu'il avait au pieds. _Je donnerai mon maximum dès le début. Ils n'auront pas le temps de me voir venir.

* * *

_

Naruto et Palu progressaient rapidement le long d'un fleuve qui serpentait le long de la vallée menant à Konoha. Le jinchuuruki de Horu jetait fréquemment des coups d'oeuil derrière lui afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux et poussa Naruto sur le côté. Une énorme vague venue du fleuve pulvérisa la paroi rocheuse devant laquelle ils se trouvaient quelques instants auparavant. Naruto, déséquilibré, retomba lourdement sur la surface du cours d'eau. Un type en manteau de l'Akatsuki avec une énorme épée dans le dos sortit progressivement de l'eau, quelques dizaine de mêtres devant eux.

"Pas mal, dit-il d'une voix rauque, terrifiante. Peu de gens sont capables de me repérer lorsque j'utilise mon déplacement sous marin.

-Fais gaffe, Naruto, annonça Palu. C'est un de nos poursuivants particulièrement forts.

-J'avais compris, gronda Naruto. On se le fait en deux temps trois mouvements, et on continue.

Palu lui attrapa soudain la main en blêmissant.

-Naruto!! Hinata et Lee!! Ils sont tombés dans une embuscade! Elle va y rester!

-QUI?

-Hinata... Elle combat cet Uchiwa... Elle est blessée!! Va l'aider, je me charge de ce type.

-Bien compris!! Naruto repartit en sens inverse, les traits déformés par une mortelle angoisse.

-Je ne te laisserai pas te barrer, gamin, gronda leur adversaire en s'élançant vers Naruto, brandissant son arme.

Palu dégaina et para le coup titanesque, puis repoussa violemment son opposant.

-Tu m'excuseras, face de mérou, mais c'est à moi que tu as affaire."

_Magne toi les fesses, Naruto. Si ce que j'ai vu est vrai, Hinata va bientôt mourir..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16: Rock Lee VS Filno Shenza**

Rock Lee fut averti par un léger bruissement sur sa droite. Il plongea sur le côté et esquiva une demi douzaine d'aiguilles de lancer.

_Des armes spéciales_, se dit Lee._ Plutôt utilisées par des ninjas médicaux que par des combattants acharnés. Donc à priori ce combat ne reposera pas sur un corps à corps, mais plutôt sur qui trouvera l'autre en premier..._

Lee jeta un coup d'oeuil de part et d'autres de sa position. Il était dans une position facilement défendable, car planqué derrière un amas rocheux, mais en même temps très dangereuse: il était acculé au vide.

_S'il dispose de parchemins explosifs, je suis très très mal..._

Un tintement métallique l'avertit qu'un Kunai venait de se planter dans la terre à côté de lui. Un petit bout de papier y était accroché. Lee bondit à toute vitesse par dessus le rocher et fonça vers la forêt. Quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, une explosion pulvérisa le rebord de la falaise. Mais Lee n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se féliciter de sa réaction. Il était trop occupé à parer les aiguilles qui sifflaient de toutes part. Heureusement, Lee en esquivait le plupart et détournait les autres à l'aide de ses protections métalliques.

_Une chance qu'il n'utilise que des aiguilles, moins rapides que des shurikens. C'est plus facile pour moi de les voir venir. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est pas en restant là à parer les coups que je vais gagner... Où se planque-t-il?_

Tout en réfléchissant, Lee bondissait à travers la forêt. Les attaques venaient de tous les côtés, avec une cadence très soutenue.

_Comment fait-il pour changer de position aussi rapidement?_

Tout d'un coup, Lee disparut. Il avait donné sa vitesse au maximum pendant un court instant.

_Repéré!!_

Lee se précipita vers la forme qu'il avait vu se profiler sur la branche d'un arbre. Mais a peine se fut-il approché que la silhouette se volatilisa, ne laissant en souvenir qu'un parchemin explosif. Lee se propulsa de toute la force de ses jambes loin du tronc. En même temps, il sortit de sa poche un bâton de fumigènes et le lança. Dans le brouillard général, la forêt touffue prit des allures de cauchemar. Lee se planqua au creux d'un tronc, sur le qui-vive. Il tendit prudemment le cou afin de tenter de voir son agresseur.

Ce ne fut au début qu'une vague impression. Lee vrut voir du mouvement sur la branche d'un arbre situé à plusieurs mêtres de là. Il vit un homme s'extraire de la branche comme un nageur s'extrait de l'eau. Il était de taille moyenne et portait le grand manteau noir de l'Akatsuki. Lee se replia souplement sur lui même, comme un félin prêt à fondre sur sa proie. L'homme lui tournait le dos, c'était le moment idéal.

"La tornade herculéenne de Konoha!! rugit Lee en se propulsant vers sa cible. Mais à peine l'eut-il effleurée qu'il fut pris d'un terrible soupçon. Il tenta d'arrêter son coup.

Quelques instants après, la forêt rententit d'une nouvelle explosion, tandis qu'un nuage verdâtre se répandait.

-Pas mal pour un jeunot, fit une voix calme. Réussir à retenir un tel coup et à se planquer à temps pour éviter mon piège... Normal qu'on t'aie choisi pour escorter le jinchuuruki de Kyubi. Dis moi, ça fait quel effet de shooter dans un mannequin constitué de parchemins explosifs et de fioles de gaz empoisonnés?

L'homme se tenait tranquillement adossé à un tronc, ne se donnant même pas la peine de chercher Lee. Il avait les yeux d'un vert malsain, des cheveux noirs assez courts et une mêche qui camouflait le côté droit de sa face. Sur son front brillait un bandeau protecteur orné du sigle du village caché de l'herbe.

Lee jaillit soudain de sa cachette et tenta de le frapper. Son poing rencontra le bois. L'autre s'était enfonçé dans le tronc et avait réapparu quelques mêtres plus loin.

-ça fait mal, hein? dit il sur le ton de la conversation. D'autant plus que tu dois te battre en apnée, là...

L'homme respira profondément et avec un plaisir manifeste l'air chargé de volutes à la senteur souffrée.

-Je me nomme Filno Shenza, et c'est moi qui ait fabriqué ce poison... Je m'y suis même habitué. Hélàs, toi, tu n'en auras pas le temps.

Vif comme l'éclair, il sortit d'une petit sacoche à son bras droit quatres aiguilles et les lança à Lee, qui s'enfuit péniblement vers l'orée de la fôret.

_Je ne peux pas le vaincre ici. Il peut voyager par les arbres, et de plus il a l'avantage grâce à son poison tant que nous resterons en espace clos._

Lee sortit en trombe de la lisière des arbres et aspira goûlument l'air non vicié de la prairie qui s'étandait devant lui. Puis il s'éloigna encore un peu et s'accroupi dans l'herbe.

-Tu m'impressionne, lança le dénomme Filno. Tu as parcouru une belle distance à toute vitesse tout en retenant ta respiration. Bien joué. Mais c'est loin d'être fini.

L'homme sortit de sa poche une série de fioles contenant le gaz violet qu'il avait utilisé dans la forêt, puis se ravisa en considérant la distance. Il se mit à faire des signes avec ses doigt.

-_Technique du pays des arbres! Le nuage Nauséabond_!!

Un nuage malodorant sortit de sa bouche, mais le vent qui soufflait dans la prairie le dispersa avant qu'il n'arrive au niveau de Lee. Ce dernier eut un sourire triomphant.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi pour m'attaquer à présent? Tu ne peux plus te déplacer par les arbres, ni utiliser tes gaz ou tes aiguilles. Tu es bloqué!

-Que tu crois... Le sourire de Filno faisait peur à voir. Il se mordit le pouce.

-Invocation!! _Le jardin de la perdition_!!

les herbes sur un grand périmêtre autour de Lee se mirent à pousser très rapidement, devenant une jungle touffue. Lee essaya d'en trouver les extrémités, sans succès.

-Bon. Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus en terrain trop défavorable, on va pouvoir commencer.

La voix semblait venir de toutes les herbes à la fois.

-_Nîmpo! la chasse des plantes-pirhannas_!!

Les herbes denses se mirent à retentir de claquements secs et de couinements suraigus. Lee se mit en position de combat, tous les sens aux aguets. Les herbes autour de lui se mirent à frémir avec violence, et des myriades plantes carnivores en jaillirent, leurs mâchoires dégoulinantes d'un suc corrosif.

_Maintenant, Hinata, je vais pouvoir mettre à profit mon observation de tes techniques..._

- Les 800 giffles défensives!!

Lee se mit à tourner à toute vitesse sur lui même, ses poings dessinant un motif compliqué autour de lui. Dès que les mâchoires sur tiges entrèrent dans son aire de frappe, elles furent hachées par a puissance et la rapidité de mouvement des mains de Rock Lee.

Lee se propulsa brutalement au travers des herbes en criant "VU!!". Il poursuivit son attaque en bougeant, fauchant les herbes où la silhouette fugace était entrée quelques secondes auparavant. Il se retrouva bientôt au milieu d'une clairière de belles dimensions , au sol jonché de tiges titanesques. Lee parcourut du regard les herbres qui l'entouraient, sans parvenir à repérer son adversaire. Soudain, il sentit sa jambe paralysée par une douleur ignoble. Il avait marché sur une grande dionée **(nom savant de la plante carnivore, bande d'incultes**) qui lui broyait la jambe. Lee essaya frénétiquement de se défaire de ce piège, sans succès. En désespoir de cause, il sortit un parchemin esplosif et le plaqua à la base de la plante. Une fois cette dernière émiéttée, Lee se releva en chancellant.

-Tu es vraiment plein de surprise, mon gars.

Lee fit volte face. Filno Schenza se tenait à quelques mêtres de lui, sans armes.

-Mais je crois que c'est la fin pour toi. Ta jambe est salement amochée... Tu peux ranger tes techniques, t'as perdu.

Si rapide que l'oeuil ne pouvait pas le suivre, Lee se précipita vers lui, le faucha d'un maître coup de pied et le propulsa en l'air.

-La fleur de lotus inversée!!!! hurla-t-il.

Il entraîna Filno dans une spirale mortelle, et le broya au sol, puis la gratifia d'une petite tornade herculéenne pour faire bonne mesure. Les herbes autour d'eux reprirent leur taille normale. Lee se releva, souriant. Puis il vit son ennemi se relever aussi, des plaques brunes se détachant peu à peu de son corps.

-L'armure d'écorce, fit-il négligemment. Pas maniable, très lourde, mais on ne peut plus résistante... Bon, maintenant je suis plus au fait de ta force. Alors on va laisser tomber les invocations et le jeu de cache cache, Ok? place au combat au corps à corps.

Lee contempla la silhouette maigrichonne de son opposant, puis se jeta sur lui et lui porta un coup de poing titanesque. Que l'autre arrêta sans peine. Rock Lee le regarda avec stupeur et vit les bras de Filno enfler et devenir de plus en plus musclés. Puis une douleur poignante dévora son propre bras, qui s'anémia et devint tout faible. Lee fut jeté à terre sans ménagement.

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire... Les attaques à distance, les invocations de plantes, tout ça c'est secondaire!! Mon vrai pouvoir réside dans le contrôle des protéines des organismes vivant... Avec ça, je peux me rendre plus fort et plus rapide, m'immuniser aux poisons... Et affaiblir les petits prétentieux dans ton genre qui roulent des mécaniques.

Il se mit en position de combat, à présent doté d'un corps de colosse. Lee se recula nerveusement, étreignant son bras rachitique.

-_Nimpo_!! _l'étreinte végétale!!_

Des lianes jaillirent des avant-bras de Filno et ligotèrent solidement Lee. Puis elles se rétractèrent et le traînèrent à grande vitesse vers son ennemi. Ce dernier lui porta un fort coup en pleine poitrine, puis le frappa sans relâche au niveau de tous ses membres. Lee sentit son corps devenir horriblement lourd. Filno solidifia les lianes de ses poignets en une série de piques, et cloua Lee sur le sol au niveau des hanches. Puis il se redressa et accomplit une série de gestes des mains.

_-Nimpô! la Paralysie Végétale_. Lee se retrouva solidement ligoté au sol par des centaines de racines. au dessus de lui, Filno Shenza concentrait son chakra au bout de ses doigts.

-_ Nimpô!! technique secrète du clan Shenzan: la mort cérébrale!! _Tu sais quoi, gamin? Non seulement je peux modifier tes cellules en les privant de carburant, mais aussi je peux les tuer. C'est assez long à préparer, mais... Pour faire simple, disons que je vais introduire dans les cellules de ton cerveau une enzyme qui va pousser tes cellules à s'autodétruire. Et là, tu ne peux ni bouger, ni te défendre... Je crois bien que tu es foutu."

Il abaissa sa main vibrante de chakra vers le crâne de Lee.Celui ci commença à rire et à murmurer quelque chose. Surpris, Filno interrompit son geste et pencha la tête vers sa victime.

-Tu disais quelque chose? Vas-y, ne te gêne pas, j'aime que mes adversaires meurent en ayant dit tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le coeur.

-Je...Je disais que ce n'était pas fini, articula Lee en un souffle pathétique.

-Mais oui, mais oui, c'est un gentil ninja ça, madame, qui s'est battu jusqu'au bout... Allez, meurs et fais pas chier.

Il abaissa à nouveau sa main. Un craquement horrible se fit entendre. Lee avait sorti son bras valide et avait brisé le poignet de Filno.

-_Ouverture de la 6eme porte intérieure_!!** LIBERATION**!!! tonna Lee en s'arrachant au piège végétal, ses forces décuplées.

Il bondit dans les airs, tandis que ses membres desséchés reprenaient toutes leurs facultés. Lee fondit sur Filno et le gratifia d'une multitude de coups dévastateurs, avant de le catapulter sauvagement contre un arbre.

_In... Incroyable_, se dit Filno._ Une telle puissance... malgrès son état? J'ai besoin qu'il me lâche les baskets quelques instants... mes graines chargées en chakra!! _

Il sortit d'une petitesacoche des graines qu'il jeta devant lui. A peine une graine avait-elle touché le sol qu'un arbre de belle tailles poussait. Filno tenta de s'abriter dans les arbres, mais Lee le poursuivit impitoyablement et réduisit les arbres en copeaux les uns après les autres. Pour finir, Filno se retrouva acculé devant un grand épineux qu'il avait invoqué.

-Nimpo!! glapit-il._ Invocation de l'ogre végétal!! _

L'arbre derrière lui s'anima en une plante carnivore tricéphale, munie de membres et couverte d'épines, haute de cinq mêtres.

-_Technique secrête! _poursuivit-il._ la fusion dans la plante!! _Il s'enfonça dans les branches de la plante de cauchemar. Celle ci eut des mouvements tout à coup plus rapides, plus intelligents, comme si son esprit ne faisait qu'un avec celui de Filno.

Lee prit une posture compliquée.

-_**Le paon matinal** ! "_

Des flammes recouvrirent ses poings et il se précipita à la rencontre de l'ogre végétal. Une explosion dantesque salua l'anéantissement de la plante, tandis que Filno Shenzan était violemment éjecté. Le Fauve de Jade de Konoha fut sur lui en l'espace d'une seconde.

Quand il cessa enfin de le frapper, la chair de Filno s'était ouverte à force d'impacts et montrait les os brisés. Rock Lee redevint lui même et chancela, à bout de forces.

_Si l'ouverture des portes m'a permi de soigner mes membres, il n'empêche qu'elle m'a pompé toute mon énergie..._

Il tituba en direction de la trousse de secours et déboucha un flacon contenant un baume de soin préparé pas Sakura. Pendant qu'il se l'appliquait sur ses plaies, Lee eta un regard à la masse de chair et d'organes éclatés qui avait été son adversaire. Le peu de peau qui lui restait avait pris une vilaine teinte verdâtre.

Lee se redresa difficilement et revint tout doucement à son poste originel. Il aperçut près de l'endroit où Hinata était posté des explosions et des nuages de poussières important. En serrant les dents, il se précipita au secours de son équipière.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le corps inanimé de Filno fut agité de soubresauts. Ses organes retrouvèrent leur intégrité et son corps se reconstitua. Il s'assit difficilement.

_"Nîmpo... Fin de la symbiose verte." _murmura-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. La coloration verte quitta son épiderme.

_J'ai bien fait de développer une technique me permettant d'effectuer le photosynthèse en cas de dommages particulièrements importants... Mais je suis à bout..._

Il se traîna vers son sac et en sortit une série de fioles et de tubes qu'il ingurgita dans un ordre précis. Peu à peu il reprit des couleurs et put se relever. Il ramassa son matériel et repartit d'un pas lourd vers l'arbre où le seigneur Itachi avait localisé la petite Hyuga.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 17: Palu Tozuba VS Kizame**

Kizame regarda attentivement le garçon qui avait osé le contrer et qui s'était posté sur la rive ouest du fleuve.

_C'est étrange qu'un mioche comme lui ait une telle puissance... De plus, il a une épée spéciale. Sinon elle n'aurait pas résisté à Same-Hada._

"Dis moi, Gamin, rauqua-t-il. Sais-tu bien à qui tu t'adresses?

- Le gamin te répond que oui, face de mérou. Le gamin sait que tu es Kizame, le traître du pays de l'Eau, armé de Same-Hada et doté d'un chakra particulièrement puissant. Le gamin se permet en outre de te signaler qu'il a un nom.

- Je le connais. Palu Tozuba, jinchuuruki de Horu le bijuu à 5 queues. Descendant de la famille principale du village caché des Nuages, spécialiste dans le maniement de l'épée et dans le contrôle particulièrement poussé du chakra.

-Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, si tu foutais le camp, hum? Ta tronche de merlan frit commence à me donner la nausée, lança Palu de sa voix monocorde.

-Petit crétin. _Ninpo! invocations des clones aqueux!"_

4 clones se précipitèrent sur le jeune homme qui ne dégaina même pas l'épée qu'il avait remise au fourreau quelques instants plus tôt. L'un des clones lui porta un fort coup de taille qui lui arracha une bonne partie de la hanche. Kizame n'eut même pas un haussement de sourcil en voyant sa cible se dématérialiser en un petit tas de poussière, tandis qu'un large manteau noir déchiqueté voltigea vers le fleuve et sombra lentement.

_C'était à prévoir. Le clone de poussière, une technique difficile à discerner. Mais comment a-t-il fait pour se planquer sans que je ne remarque la supercherie? Aaah, j'y suis. Le camouflage de poussière. Une autre technique des Tozubas. Il a dù invoquer son clone autour de lui, puis s'en séparer discrêtement. Bien joué._

Kizame commença à scruter les parois de la falaise tout autour de lui.

_Reste à savoir où il se planque... En tout cas, je ne le laisserai pas m'attaquer impunément._

Kizame donna un fort coup de sabre dans l'eau. Une grande gerbe gicla, et une multitude de goutelettes d'eau restèrent en suspension.

A quelques dizaines de mêtres de là, Palu était debout perpendiculairement à la falaise, camouflé derrière un écran de poussière soigneusement camouflé par le chakra.

_Je vois,_ se dit l'ex membre de la famille Tozuba._ Si j'ai le malheur de tenter une attaque, il sera renseigné sur ma position dès que j'effleurerai une goutte. Il a l'air fort... Je ne pourrai pas le battre. Pas avec mes ressources actuelles. Je vais devoir y aller petit à petit..._

Palu contempla ses bras tatoués comme son dos et sa figure.

_Je vais me focaliser sur ces satanés tatouages pour libérer petit à petit et sous contrôle la puissance d'Horu. On va commencer par le visage..._

"Rupture!! cria-t-il d'une voix claire. Puis il esquissa une série rapide de gestes et murmura: _Ninpo. L'aura de poussière tourbillonante._

-Alors, on cesse de jouer à cache-cache? Clones!! A l'attaque!!

Les 4 clones de Kizame se jetèrent sur Palu qui s'était accroupi et se concentrait prodigieusement. A peine eurent-ils effleuré de leurs sabres le champ de force invisible qui entourait Palu qu'ils durent comme foudroyés et explosèrent.

-Je me doutais bien que de l'eau et de l'électricité ne feraient pas bon ménage ensemble, ricana Palu sans ouvrir les yeux. Mon aura de poussière est plus forte quand je ne bouge pas, je suis donc tranquille pour l'instant...

Il prit une profonde inspiration et poussa un grand cri.

- TSUWAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Le tatouage sur sa figure commença à briller de milles feux. Les cheveux emmêlés de Palu s'allongèrent et prirent une couleur bleu roi. Ses yeux devinrent bleu pâle, presque blanc.

Kizame fit un pas en arrière.

_Incroyable. Il en est déjà capable? Sa puissance va en être augmentée... Il ne faut pas que je le laisse aller plus loin!!_

Il brandit son sabre.

- _Ninpo!! le double raz de marée!!_

Il frappa la rivière de son sabre. Le cours d'eau eut un soubresaut, puis deux grandes vagues lêchèrent les parois, trempant ou emportant tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Palu fit un bond et se retrouva face à Kizame, debout sur les eaux encore agitées.

-C'est... Dingue... murmura-t-il d'une voix caverneuse. Toutes ces choses que je peux déceler à présent... Je vois le courant de chakra dans chaque chose...

Il fit distraitement un pas de côté, puis un autre. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux pilliers d'eau jaillirent à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

-En particulier dans l'eau que tu manipules, gros malin. Attends un peu... Tu n'es pas Kizame. Tu as son esprit en toi, tu as une bonne part de sa puissance, mais tu n'es qu'un sous-fifre sinon.

-Bien trouvé. Ce corps n'est investi que de 99 pour 100 de ma puissance.

-Pas mal, dit Palu sur le ton de la conversation. Ne le pousse pas trop à bout. Bon, on continue?

Il se mit en position de faire des jutsus.

-Laisse tomber, c'est inutile, gronda Kizame. Mes vagues ont détrempé et délavé toute la zone. Tu n'y trouveras plus un seul grain de poussière utilisable pour tes tours.

-Et ton eau, face de mérou, pouffa Palu en s'entourant de son aura. Elle est pure à 100 pour 100, peut-être? Grâce à ma nouvelle puissance, je pourrai extraire de la poussière de n'importe quoi... Tu vas l'apprendre à tes dépens!

_En réalité, ça ne me sert plus à grand chose à part pour l'aura de pousière... Mes techniques ne seront pas suffisamment efficaces contre ce type. D'autant qu'il en connaît une bonne partie. Je vais devoir me débrouiller autrement... Je sais! _

Palu composa à grande vitesse les signes. Kizame également.

-_Ninpo!! Les mâchoires de la rivière!!_

Une vague commença à déferler vers Palu, son écume apparemment composée de myriades de poissons carnivores. Palu s'arrêta de gesticuler.

-_Ninpo!! Technique du clan Zamakichi! L'onde foudroyante!!_

Palu écarta peu à peu ses mains liées par une série d'arcs électriques. Puis il les claqua violemment l'une contre l'autre. Une onde composée d'électricité brute partit de ses mains jointes et heurta de plein fouet le banc de poissons mortels, dispersant la vague aux quatres vents et poursuivant sa trajectoire vers Kizame. Palu eut un frémissement des mains.

-_ La nasse de l'orage!_

Kizame se retrouva ligoté par un véritable filet d'éclairs. Il éclata en une gerbe d'eau. Quelques mêtres plus loin, Kizame réapparut et recommença à composer des jutsus.

-_Ninpo! invocation du Dragon aqueux!_

-_Ninpo! Le loup du tonnerre!_

Deux énormes bêtes se formèrent, l'une évoquant un grand reptile marin se déplaçant dans un maëlstrom, l'autre une silhouette de loup fantômatique dont chaque pas provoquait un coup de tonnerre. Elles se jetèrent les unes contre les autres et se mirent à se battr furieusement, dans un combat de cauchemar. Palu et Kizame restaient concentrés, occupés à contrôler de leur mieux les éléments qu'ils avaient déchaînés. Soudain, Palu se retouva entouré de toutes part par des mains jaillies de l'eau. Au loin, Kizame cessa de bouger les doigts de sa main gauche. Palu se retrouva prisonnier d'une épaisse bulle d'eau. L'homme à l'épée gigantesque se précipita et prit le contrôle de la bulle.

_J'ai manqué de vigilance sur ce coup là. Il est donc capable de composer des jutsus d'une seule main... Et dans cet espace dépourvu d'air, je ne peux ni bouger si utiliser mon aura de poussière, les grains sont submergés par toute cette eau. Il ne me reste qu'une option._

Palu se recroquevilla sur lui même, les bras crispés sur son ventre.

-Alors, petit moineau, on s'est mouillé les plumes? ironisa Kizame.

_Technique secrête du clan Kyotsu!! L'accumulateur Humain!_

Palu se déplia violemment et relâcha la violente décharge électrique qu'il avait formée en rassemblant son chakra dans tout son organisme. Kizame fut catapulté à plusieurs mêtres par la chataigne monumentale. Palu ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle.

- _Ninpo! le trait des nuées!_

Les mains crispées et jointes en pince, Palu chargea une boule d'énergie brute. Avec un rugissement sourd, Palu tendit brutalement ses mains devant lui. La boule se transforma en un éclair de proportions dantesques qui fila droit sur Kizame qui peinait à se relever. Il n'eut que le temps d'intercepter le projectile avec son épée. Un flash éblouissant aveugla Palu. Puis il vit Kizame indemne, tenant en main Same-Hada encore toute fumante.

_J'oubliais: Same-Hada absorbe le chakra... De plus, la peau de requin ne conduit pas très bien l'électricité. Mettons fin à ce duel de jutsus. Je vais me concentrer sur les tatouages de mes membres._

- RAAAAAHAAAAAAAAH!!!

Entouré par un tourbillon d'énergie, Palu libéra l'énergie du démon enfoui en lui. Les tatouage sur ses bras brillèrent, et sur ses bras apparurent deux traînées de plumes. L'articulation de ses jambes se modifia, et ses pieds devinrent deux serres. Palu dégaina son épée.

-Kizame!! Tonna-t-il. Je te défie à l'épée, lame contre lame, sans artifices!!

-Viens donc, si tu l'oses!" répondit celui ci sur le même ton en empoignant Same-Hada.

Palu arracha son baudrier et se mit en garde, vêtu seulement de son pantalon. L'instant d'après il fondait sur Kizame, à une vitesse défiant l'imagination. L'eau calme de la rivière devint un torrent tumultueux, sur son chemin se dressèrent des trombes d'eau hostiles qu'il évita sans peine. Il profita d'une déferlante particulièrement forte pour se propulser dans les airs, rebondir sur la paroi rocheuse et attaquer Kizame par le haut. Ce dernieir para d'extrême justesse. Palu se mit à apparaître et disparaître sporadiquement autour de Kizame, tailladant, lacérant et tranchant de son mieux. Kizame finit par battre en retraite, son manteau en lambeaux.

-Tu seras moins agile lorsque Same Hada t'aura vidé de la moindre parcelle de ton chakra!!

Il pointa son sabre vers Palu, qui ne bougea pas. Rien en se produisit.

-Co...Comment est-ce possible?

-Je ne suis pas immobile, face de mérou. Je vibre sur place à grande vitesse. Pas facile d'accrocher mes circuits de chakra dans ces conditions, hein ma vieille Same-Hada? En garde!!

Il sauta à nouveau sur Kizame. En un enchaînement complexe, Il tenta de lui sectionner les jambes, puis de lui lacérer le torse, puis de le décapiter, tout en tournoyant sur lui même. Il esquiva un moulinet de Same-Hada, grimpa dessus et taillada violemment l'épaule de Kizame en faisant un saut périlleux par dessus lui. Il s'éloigna un peu pour éviter une contre attaque dans son dos.

_Il es coriace. Il a encore la force de bouger, mais mes attaques au chakra ont dù l'affaiblir. Je vais libérer toute la puissance du démon, puis le finir._

Palu baissa sa garde quelques instants pour se concentrer. Vite, très vite, Kizame se précipita sur lui. Palu n'eut que le temps de se rejeter en arrière, mais un rocher interrompit son esquive. La pointe de Same-Hada lui arracha toute la peau du côté droit de sa taille, et déchiqueta les chairs.

Il réprima un hurlement de douleur.

-Tu croyais m'avoir fini, petit Piaf ? Le corps de ce pantin est hors jeu, c'est clair, ma avec 99 pour cent de puissance, je le contrôle suffisamment pour lui insuffler de l'énergie par mon chakra.

Palu se tint sa plaie béante avec la main droite, brandissant son épée de la gauche. Lorsque Kizame l'attaqua, il planta son épée dans l'eau. Le chakra caché dedans fut déchargé sous la forme d'une explosion électrique qui catapulta les deux dans deux directions opposées, Kizame dans le fleuve et Palu contre la falaise. Palu profita du répit et du fait que la décharge avait carbonisé sa blessure pour reprendre sa tentative.

- **LIBERATION**!!!

Une aura bleue entoura tout son corps. Kizame lui porta un coup de haut en bas de toute sa force. Same-Hada fut arrêtée par une paire d'aile immaculées qui avait jaillie du dos de Palu. Les ailes s'ouvrirent brutalement et projetèrent Kizame sur l'autre rive, lui faisant perdre Same-Hada.

Palu se releva, et brandit son épée. Il avait le torse recouvert des tatouages qu'il avait dans le dos. les tatouages brillaient d'une lueur blanche.

-**Kizame. Rencontre ton destin!!**

-Que tu crois! cria Kizame d'ue voix un peu changée. _Ninpo!! Technique Ultime! Le Démon des Profondeurs!!_

Toute l'eau de la rivière frémit et prit une teinte verdâtre. Un colossal serpent de mer s'agita dans le lit désormais à sec de la rivière. Palu n'eut pas un haussement de sourcils. Il composa des signes si vite qu'on ne voyait qu'un tourbillon flou à la place de ses mains. Puis il pointa deux doigts vers le ciel.

-_**Ninpo! Technique interdite du village caché des nuages! L'orage du Raikage!**_

Le ciel devint d'une noirceur d'encre, des nuages arrivèrent des quatres coins de l'horizon. En quelques secondes, un orage d'une violence inouïe faisait rage, des éclairs tombant presques aussis drus que la pluie.

-Nooon!! hurla Kizame. Cette technique met une heure pour être invoquée, il faut être une dizaine!!

-** Mes geste sont si rapides, et mon pouvoir si grand que ça ne veut plus dire grand chose pour moi. _Ninpo! l'ascencion de la tourmente!_**

Le serpent d'eau fut soudain environné d'éclairs, et soulevé par le déluge d'électricité statique. Il commença à disparaître dans les nuages convulsés.

-**A nous maintenant**, rugit Palu en faisant des gestes bizarres _l'épée à la main_. **Technique spéciale de Palu Tozuba!**

L'aura autour de Palu sembla converger vers sa main. La lame de son épée fut environné par du chakra bleu crépitant, et un bruit ressemblant à un cri d'oiseau de proie se fit entendre.

-Les... les milles oiseaux?

-**Non, pas tout à fait, mais le systême est le même. En cent fois plus puissant. Ca, ça va sonner la fin de ce combat! _L'attaque de l'aigle_!!**

Palu se mit à courir le long du lit du fleuve en direction de Kizame, sa lame creusant un sillon dans le sol juste en l'effeurant, le cri de l'oiseau de proie devenant de plus en plus fort.

-Tu as raison, ça va être la fin, cracha Kizame. Mais pas pour moi!! _Rupture!!_

Palu leva la tête juste à temps pour voir les milliers de tonnes composant l'eau de la rivière retomber à leur emplacement premier.

La falaise vibra comme une dent déchaussée sous le choc, et s'effondra en partie. Une fois les eaux redevenues calmes, Kizame s'extirpa péniblement de l'eau. Il haletait et paraissait à bout de forces.

-Si _ça_ ne le finit pas..."

Il n'en dit pas plus long. Le fleuve fut comme fendu en deux dans le sens de la longueur par une lame de chakra pur tandis que l'air fut déchiré par un cri perçant. Dans un geyser gigantesque, Palu jaillit de l'eau juste sous Kizame. Celui ci fut frappé de plein fouet par l'attaque et intégralement déchiqueté.

Palu se posa sur les bords de la falaise et contempla le paysage de cauchemar qui avait été le témoin de sa bataille. Par ci par là de petits morceaux écarlates témoignaient de la mort de son ennemi. Palu se retourna et scruta l'horizon du regard. Puis il décolla et fila tel une comête bleue vers le lieu où Naruto était allé.

**_Naruto... Hinata... Pourvu qu'Itachi ne vous aie pas tués!!!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 18: Aide Moi, Naruto!!**

Hinata était planquée dans son arbre depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes lorsqu'une détonation secoua la falaise où Rock Lee s'était posté. Hinata sortit aussitôt un kunai de sa sacoche.

"_Byakugan_", murmura-t-elle.

Les alentours paraissaient calme. Mais au niveau de la zone de Lee, la végétation fourmillait littéralement de chakra.

_Pourvu que Lee s'en sorte..._

Soudain, deux silhouettes apparurent dans son champ de vision, à une demi douzaine de kilomêtres environ. Hinata écarquilla les yeux et étudia avec soin l'apparence des deux hommes. Les deux étaient vêtus de manteaux de l'Akatsuki, mais si l'un avait une apparence plutôt moyenne à l'exception de deux yeux rouges, l'autre était massif et armé d'un sabre qui devait bien faire la taille d'Hinata. Celle ci déglutit péniblement.

_Courage. Fais le pour Naruto!_

Elle se déplaça en douce de manière à se retrouver aux abords de la trajectoire des deux gaillards. Dès qu'ils passèrent à portée, Hinata lança une volée de Kunai agrémentés de parchemins explosifs. Elle quitta son poste de tir en vitesse. A sa grande surprise, les deux n'évitèrent aucun de ses Kunai, et s'effondrèrent dans une explosion dantesque. Hinata repéra du coin de l'oeuil une gerbe de goutelettes et un petit nuage de fumée.

_Un clone aqueux et un clone d'ombre... Comme ça, ils savent que je suis là._

Hinata sentit soudain quelque chose siffler dans sa direction. Une rafale de Kunai fila vers elle. En un réflexe, elle exécuta parfaitement le fameux _tourbillon divin _des Hyugas, une technique qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à maîtriser jusqu'à maintenant. Sans transition, elle jeta son kunai dans le fourré d'où était partie la salve et commença à courir vers une position plus facilement défendable. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Elle ne prenait plus la peine d'analyser la situation, de réfléchir ou d'hésiter. Elle agissait par impulsions, par réflexes, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

_C'est l'effet de mon entraînement. J'ai trop travaillé pour que ça ne donne pas de résultats. Et... C'est aussi sans doute lié à Naruto. Savoir que quelqu'un tient à moi et m'accepte me rend plus forte._

Elle se concentra et vit ce qu'il se passait derrière elle. Une silhouette l'avait prise en chasse, tandis qu'une autre forme était en train de la dépasser.

_Ils essayent de me prendre en tenaille!!_

Hinata aperçut tout à coup le visage de son poursuivant. Un visage affichant une absence d'émotions terrifiante, avec deux pupilles rouges. Elle repéra en même temps l'autre, qui s'éloignait vers le fleuve que suivaient Naruto et Palu.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais, là?_ _Je suis censée protéger la fuite de mes amis, pas laisser passer leurs ennemis!_

Elle prit appui sur une branche d'arbre et repartit dans l'autre sens. Elle distinguait clairement les gestes d'Itachi Uchiwa, qui était en train de sortir une vingtaine de kunai reliés par un fil métallique. Il les lança à une vitesse ahurissante, droit sur Hinata.

Hinata était en l'air, et donc manquait de la stabilité nécessaire au _tourbillon divin_ ou à _la défense impénétrable du Hakke_. Mais si elle ne faisait rien pour contrer, elle serait au mieux immobilisée, au pire déchiquetée. 

_Je dois croire en moi. Je dois m'adapter, sans renoncer!_

Hinata eut soudain la vision de Kiba en train de tournoyer sur lui même pour effectuer son attaque _Gatsuuga._

Elle se mit à tourner sur elle même, bras écartés et en concentrant son chakra dans ses paumes. Elle fut environnée d'un anneau de chakra qu'elle élargit en une sphère par des mouvements rapides.

Concrètement, les kunais lançés par Itachi se heurtèrent à une sphère de protection à 360°. Hinata atterrit violemment sur le sol, dans une posture lui permettant de parer tout autre attaque. Sur son silllage, elle avait déraciné un bon nombre d'arbres, et le sol autour de son point d'impact était ravagé et craquelé sur une grande distance.

"Eh bien, félicitations.

Hinata fit volte face et vit Itachi accroupi sur la branche d'un arbre encore debout. Elle lui lança un Kunai qu'il arrêta sans peine, d'un doigt.

-C'est intéressant, comme technique. ça compense le manque de mobilité du tourbillon divin tout en exploitant au mieux sa puissance de destruction et de protection. par contre, tu devras faire mieux pour m'avoir que ce lançer de kunai.

-Vous... Vous êtes Itachi Uchiwa, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est exact.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez?

- Je veux avoir Naruto Uzumaki et Palu Tozuba pour leur arrache leur puissance au terme d'un rituel particulièrement douloureux qui aura pour conséquence principale leur décès prématuré.

Il avait dit tout ça d'une voix atone, comme s'il parlait de tuer un insecte.

-Je ne vous laisserait pas faire. Vous devrez me tuer pour aller plus loin!!

-Si ce n'est que ça...

Vif comme l'éclair, Itachi composa un signe avec ses doigts.

-_Kage Bushin no jutsu!! _

Trois Itachis apparurent et se postèrent aux trois autres angles de la clairière. Ils sortirent tous 8 kunai de leur sacoche et se préparèrent à les lancer. Hinata se mit en posture, la mine déterminée.

Un Itachi apparut soudainement sous elle et lui porta un fort coup de pied. Hinata l'esquiva de justesse en basculant en ariière et lui envoya ses deux pieds dans la figure. l'Itachi explosa en un énorme nuage de fumée. Complêtement désorientée, Hinata entendit Itachi crier:

-_Ninpo! La rafale incessante_!

Les 4 Itachis lançèrent vers le nuage de fumée leurs kunais. Vrombissant dans les airs, les 32 lames se divisèrent soudain en deux, puis en quatre. A la fin, une myriade de lames effilées comme des rasoirs se mirent à pleuvoit sur le nuage.

Quand la fumée se dissipa, Hinata se tenait haletante au milieu d'un amas de bouts de métal tordus. Elle se tenait difficilement debout à cause des multiples coupures qui couvraient ses jambes et ses bras.

- Impresionnant. Tu as réussi à parer cette attaque... En apparence.

Un Itachi sembla aggriper quelque chose devant lui et tira. Les kunais autour d'Hinata eurent un frémissement et se transformèrent en une longue lanière barbelée qui s'enroula autour d'Hinata. Itachi tira d'un coup sec, et elle fut déchiquetée. Des copeaux de bois retombèrent sur le sol.

-Technique de substitution, hum? 

Un autre Itachi envoya sans signe avant-coureur un Kunai dans un buisson non loin de lui. Le Kunai explosa avec force, révélant Hinata qui s'était dissimulée de son mieux. En désespoir de cause, Hinata se jeta sur l'Itachi (?) le plus proche d'elle et l'attaqua de toute ses forces. Itachi esquissa deux trois gestes, fit un ou deux pas de placement, sans plus, alors qu'Hinata déployait toute sa science du combat. 

Finalement, au bout d'un combat sans réel effet, Hinata se mit en posture du tourbillon divin.

-Aucun intérêt, lâcha l'Itachi qu'elle combattait, en dégainant un kunai. Tu ne seras jamais asez rapide.

Il se jeta sur elle. Hinata disparut dans un tourbillon d'énergie. Puis elle vit la face sinistre d'Itachi. Juste en face d'elle. 

_Il... Il a suivi ma rotation de sorte à pouvoir passer ma défense!! C'est impossible! Même Lee avec sa vitesse n'y serait pas arrivé!_

Les pupilles d'Itachi semblèrent s'élargir, et Hinata se sentit soudain partir dans un tourbillon infernal.

_Dôton. Le kaléidoscope hypnotique du Sharingan._

Hinata tomba à genoux en crachant du sang. Une poignée de secondes s'était écoulée, et pourtant elle souffrait comme après trois jours de torture.

-Bon... Il ne vient pas, tant pis, j'ai perdu du temps. Adieu, petite Hyuga."

Itachi colla un Kunai juste sous la jugulaire d'Hinata. Celle ci sentit la lame froide lui entamer la peau et un liquide chaud couler le long de son cou.

_Adieu, Naruto..._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 19: Le Réveil de Kyubi**

Itachi se recula brusquement et esquiva un shuriken lançé avec force. Il leva les yeux et aperçut son aggresseur, perché sur une branche d'abre : Naruto.

"Ah. Il faut croire que ce gamin aime se faire désirer...

Naruto tremblait de rage. Il jeta un regard à Hinata, qui respirait avec difficulté, une main sur la fine cicatrice que le Kunai d'Itachi avait faite sur son cou.

-Ne t'approche plus d'elle, rauqua-t-il. Plus JAMAIS.

-Pas de problêmes.

D'un geste sec, Itachi lança un autre kunai qui se planta avec force dans le torse d'Hinata, au niveau du coeur. La petite Hyuga contempla d'un air incrédule la lame qui sortait de sa poitrine tandis qu'une tache de sang s'élargissait sur son manteau. Elle eut un petit hoquet et s'écroula face contre terre.

-HINATAAAAAA!!!

Naruto se précipita comme un fou sur le corps inanimé.

-Il faut croire qu'elle a été fortement affectée par le mangekyou sharingan. Elle n'a même pas été capable de l'esquiver. Pitoyable. Mais elle avait joué son rôle.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il pleurait en serrant Hinata contre lui.

-Bon. Eh bien, passons à la suite du programme. C'est à dire toi.

Naruto se releva lentement, tournant le dos à Itachi.

-Moi. C'est à dire Kyubi, non? Comme pour Gaara.

-Gaara? Aaaah, le réceptacle de Shukaku. C'est exact.

-Tu veux la puissance de Kyubi, hein enfoiré?

-Hum hum. En plus, je peux te remercier. Tu nous a même aidé à débusquer Horu, qui avait réussi à nous échapper il y a quinze ans.

-Tu veux voir la puissance de Kyubi? répéta Naruto. Je vais te faire une démonstration spéciale, rien que pour toi...

Naruto se retourna, les yeux fous. Il tendit le poing vers Itachi.

-Ordure.

Itachi eut un petit sourire. Naruto joignit ses mains.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!!

Un chakra brut l'entoura, le sol autour de lui se fendilla. Ses ongles poussèrent, comme ses dents. Il se mit peu à peu à quatre pattes. L'aura rouge se solidifia, et une longue queue écarlate commença à se dessiner.

Itachi dégaina un kunai.

-Allez... Montre moi la puissance que je vais gagner en t'arrachant ton âme.

-T'inquiête pas pour ça, je vais t'en donner, DE LA PUISSANCE!

Naruto tendit brutalement le bras. Une tentacule de chakra brut fila à toute vitesse vers Itachi, qui l'esquiva sans peine. La main de chakra s'accrocha à un arbre et se rétracta brutalement, catapultant Naruto vers son ennemi.

-CRÊÊÊVE!!

Naruto fit pleuvoir un déluge de coups sur la silhouette fuyante de l'un des derniers membres du clan Uchiwa. Chacun de ses coups creusait un énorme cratère dans le sol ou déracinait un arbre, sans pouvoir toucher sa cible. Itachi s'arrêta brusquement d'esquiver et sabra le torse de Naruto de son Kunai. Le jinchuuruki de Kyubi fut catapulté en arrière, ses vêtements en lambeau et une large plaie déversant un flot de sang. Il se réceptionna difficilement et reprit sa respiration tandis que la plaie cicatrisait à vue d'oeuil. Itachi se passa négligemment la main dans les cheveux.

-C'est minable! Bats-toi vraiment!

-TA GUEULE!!

Naruto frappa un grand coup de ses deux poings sur le sol. L'onde de choc fit se craqueler le sol et une large masse rocheuse fonça sur Itachi.

-_Kâton! technique de la floraison ardente!_

Itachi tendit la main et la posa sur le bélier de pierre qui allait s'abbatre sur lui. Une large explosion flamboyante dispersa des morceaux de roc dans toutes les directions. Naruto se releva pour la seconde fois. Il avait à présent trois queues. Des plaies commençaient à s'ouvrir sur toute la surface de son corps.

_S'il arrive à la quatriême queue, il deviendra difficile à maîtriser... je dois le calmer le plus vite possible!_

Naruto croisa les bras, paumes tournées vers Itachi.

-TU VAS DEGUSTER, ENFLURE!!

-Et toi, tu n'as jamais appris à parler autrement qu'en criant?

Naruto fit apparaître en crispant légèrement les doigts deux sphères scintillantes.

-_DOUBLE RASENGAN!!_

-_Kage Bushin No Jutsu!!_

Une demi douzaine de clones d'Itachi se jetèrent sur Naruto. Celui ci contre-attaqua sauvagement, usant de ses queues, de ses pieds et des bras de chakra qui lui permettaient d'économiser ses rasengans. D'une détente surprenante, il sauta brusquement par dessus les deux clones survivants et tomba sur un Itachi stupéfait.

-BOUFFE CA, CONNARD!!

Une décharge d'énergie phénoménale secoua le sol. Les clones se volatilisèrent. Naruto eut un sourire horrible à voir. Sourire qui, bien entendu, disparut dès qu'il aperçut les restes infinitésimaux du rondin qui avait été substitué à Itachi.

-Les bonnes vieilles méthodes sont toujours les meilleures, fit Itachi en apparaissant juste derrière lui et en lui plantant un Kunai dans l'épaule, puis sans le lâcher, il fit pivoter violemment Naruto de sorte à se retrouver face à face avec lui.

-Sal...Salaud...

-Tais toi donc un peu, tu me fatigues... _Le Kaléidoscope Hypnotique_!

* * *

Naruto se retrouva soudain attaché à un poteau, entouré d'une armée d'Itachis munis de katanas. 

-Tu vas me torturer, c'est ça? Rien à faire... La douleur, ce n'est rien pour moi! cracha-t-il.

-Oh non, je pensais à quelque chose de plus raffiné...

Un Itachi s'écarta, et révéla Hinata, attachée elle aussi.

-Profite bien de la scéance! crièrent à l'unisson les autres, levant leurs armes et s'approchant d'Hinata.

* * *

-NOOOOOOOOON!!! 

Naruto se roulait par terre, pleurant et hurlant en même temps. Itachi leva les mains et commença à composer des signes.

-**_Ninpo! L'attaque de l'aigle en piqué!!_**

Itachi se rejeta en arrière juste à temps. Dans un hurlement strident, une chose entourée d'une traînée bleue s'abattit entre lui et Naruto, ponctuant son aterrisage par un coup qui fendit le sol en deux dans un éclair éblouissant. Quand la poussière fut dissipée, Itachi vit se redresser un être étrange, mi-homme mi-oiseau, doté de deux grandes ailes et armé d'une épée effilée. Itachi repéra aussi un jeune homme à la coupe au bol et au costume moulant vert en train de s'approcher du cadavre de la petite cruche. Une silhouette à la démarche peu assurée s'avança à côté d'Itachi, vêtu d'un manteau de l'Akatsuki et manipulant des fioles remplies de gaz.

_Bien, tout le monde est là... Que la fête commence!!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 20: Un Combat, Un Destin**

Palu jeta un regard circulaire au champ de bataille. Devant lui se trouvaient un homme de l'Akastsuki en sale état et Itachi Uchiwa.

_Non, pas Itachi. Son clone, comme pour Kizame._

Derrière lui se tenait Naruto, toujours aux prises avec le genjustsu du clone à 99 pour cent d'Itachi, Rock Lee qui était à bout de forces, et Hinata. La petite Hyuga avait le visage exsangue, la veste trempée de sang et un kunai fiché dans la poitrine.

_Elle n'est pas en danger de mort. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais elle a stimulé à l'aide de son juiken les fibres musculaires devant son coeur afin qu'elles stoppent le kunai. Bien joué, fillette._

Il reporta son attention sur Itachi.

_Celui là est encore plus dangereux que Kizame. Il est rapide et encore plus puissant. Mais l'avantage est que je ne perdrai pas de temps à vibrer sur place comme pour échapper à Same Hada. Par contre, celui qui me gêne, c'est ce type du village caché de l'Herbe. Il peut stimuler son corps pour se soigner, donc il est encore à peu près valide. Mais Lee, lui, n'a pas cette chance. Il a recouvré sa rapidité, mais pas sa force._

Lentement, Palu se retourna et lança son épée à Lee.

"**Défend toi avec ça. Protêge Hinata et Naruto du mieux que tu pourras. Je me charge d'Itachi**.

-Que tu crois, fit Itachi de sa voix calme.

-Attention, Palu! cria Rock Lee. Ne regarde pas ses yeux! Il va te plonger dans un Genjutsu!

Palu sourit et plongea ses yeux brillants dans ceux d'Itachi. L'air sembla frémir entre eux d'une énergie presque palpable.

-Je vois... finit par lâcher Itachi. Les yeux d'Horu te protêgent, hum?

- **Bien deviné. Tes techniques d'illusions minables ne marcheront pas sur moi.**

Itachi tiqua. Rêvait-il ou quelqu'un l'avait-il traité de minable?

-Filno. Tue le gamin et le fille, mais garde moi le blondinet.

Ledit Filno aquiesca et rentra dans un tronc d'arbre. Il ressortit juste derrière Lee, qui s'était mis adroitement en garde. Le ninja du village de l'Herbe solidifia les lianes de ses poingets en 6 piques acérées et se jeta sur lui. Palu eut un mouvement vers eux, mais Itachi plongea en avant et projeta une volée meurtrière de shurikens.

-C'est bête de t'être désarmé!

Les shurikens filèrent droit sur Palu. Mais à peine eurent-ils approchés à moins d'un mêtre qu'ils se heurtèrent à un champ électrique et retombèrent sur le sol, inutiles.

-Quand au juste as-tu fait cette technique? Oh je vois. La vitesse légendaire du démon aigle. Pratique pour composer des jutsus plus vite que ma vision.

-**Tu n'as pas idée... _Ninpo! Les 8000 comêtes_!**

L'aura autour de Palu se mit à pulser d'une lueur bleutée. Soudain, de multiples points lumineux s'en détachèrent et fondirent sur Itachi. Celui ci bondit dans les airs et les esquiva sans peine. Les étincelles firent un virage serré et le poursuivirent de plus belle.

_Ok,_ se dit Itachi._ Il doit les contrôler à l'aide de son chakra. Belle performance, vu leur nombre. Mais ça veut dire que ça occupe totalement son attention!_

_-Tajuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu!_

Itachi se démultiplia en une vingtaines de clones.

-**Inutile. Je sais lequel est le bon!** annonça Palu, les bras croisés. Les étincelles poursuivaient leur traque sans merci.

Les clones d'Itachi semblèrent disparaître. Ils réapparurent autour de Palu, brandissant tous un Kunai.

_Fini. Il ne peut pas se défendre, occupé comme il est à me viser!_

Palu ne bougea pas avant que les clones ne soient pour ainsi dire sur lui. Puis ses ailes se déployèrent brutalement, fauchant au passage une demi douzaine de clones. Il se jeta à une vitesse inouïe sur ses attaquants et les dispersa en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le taper à l'ordinateur.

_Il a choisi de riposter? Tant mieux, j'ai le champ libre!!_

Itachi stoppa brusquement sa fuite et sortit encore un Kunai. Il se préparait à le lancer quand les étincelles l'enveloppèrent.

-**_Ninpo! La fureur de l'orage!_**

Itachi se retrouva ligoté dans un filet d'éclairs reliés aux mains tendues de Palu. Il les remua violemment dans tous les sens, projetant violemment son prisonnier sur les arbres et la paroi rocheuse. Itachi finit par se libérer et tomba au sol.

-Co...Comment as-tu fait pour te défendre et diriger ces trucs?

**-Tu m'as toi même donné les outils pour te battre. Les 8000 comêtes ne sont rien de plus que des grains de poussières électrifiés. Donc attirés par les métaux. Je ne porte rien de métallique sur moi, contrairement à toi qui pourrait ouvrir une armurerie rien qu'avec tous les kunais et les shurikens que tu portes. Une fois mon attaque lançée, j'ai laissé la nature faire son oeuvre...**

Il se remit en garde. Itachi se débarassa de son manteau et sortit un étrange morceau de bois couvert de parchemins. Cela ressemblait à une épée, sans la lame. Itachi se concentra et une lame de chakra brut apparut.

-On va voir ce que tu vaux, épéiste des Tozubas. Meurs!

Il se jeta sur Palu, fouaillant l'air de son sabre.Le Jinchuuruki d'Horu esquiva difficilement et commença à perdre du terrain. Itachi profita d'un bref instant où son ennemi reprenait son équilibre pour darder sa lame vers son coeur et plonger en avant. Une lueur aveuglante apparut dans la main (?) de Palu. C'était comme s'il tenait un éclair en main. Il contre attaqua et fit perdre son arme à Itachi. Lorsque la lame crépitante de Palu s'abbatit, Itachi cria "_Rupture_!" et soufflée comme la flamme d'une bougie, elle disparut. Les deux combattants se retrouvèrent face l'un à l'autre, frémissant d'excitation. Puis snas aucun signe avant coureur, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. La vitesse d'Itachi défiait l'imagination. Il semblait être à deux endroits à la fois. Mais celle de Palu était pire encore. Il attaquait sans relâche, usant de ses ailes pour se maintenir en l'air et de ses pieds de rapace à l'articulation élastique pour accroître sa portée. En criant sa soif de sang, il se jeta sur Itachi, déchira l'air de ses doigts devenus des serres aigües tandis qu'Itachi esquivait son attaque en prenant appui sur les troncs d'arbres. Palu ne le lâcha pas d'un pouce et le déséquilibra d'un coup d'aile, l'envoyant vers le haut. Palu sauta rapidement, intercepta son ennemi à mi parcours et d'une violent détente lui envoya ses deux pattes dans l'estomac. Itachi fut propulsé à terre. Palu retomba sur le sol en douceur.

-** Je sais que tu peux faire mieux, Itachi Uchiwa. Tu te restreins dans l'espoir de m'utiliser! Peine perdue. Tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre sérieusement, car jamais je ne laisserai l'Akatsuki mettre la main sur Horu ou Kyubi, dussè-je en mourir!**

Itachi se releva, la mine sombre. Il plaqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

_-Ninpo! Les 10 mains de Flammes_!"

_Intelligent,_ pensa Palu._ Avec chacun des doigts de ses vraies mains, il contrôle une des mains de feu. Pratique pour se défendre, attaquer... Ou faire plusieurs techniques à la fois!_

Palu et Itachi se défièrent du regard, puis composèrent des justsus à toute vitesse sans mot dire. Une véritable tornade de feu jaillit de la bouche d'Itachi et fusa vers Palu. A ce moment une gaine d'électricité brute entoura les flammes et les détourna. Dans le même temps une multitude de traits embrasés jaillit des doigts des deux premières paires de mains d'Itachi, mais furent interceptés à mi parcours par une barrière électromagnétique. Les cinq queues de Palu se raidirent et l'entourèrent telle une roue. Un globe de foudre se forma peu à peu, insensible au déluge de flammes déchaîné par Itachi, et commença à attirer les éclairs venus d'un nuage inexpliquablement apparu au dessus du champ de bataille. Au bout d'un court laps de temps, le globe brilla avec une intensité difficilement supportable. Une succession d'ondes électriques dévasta alors les environs, avant que le globe ne se décompose en une myriade de boules de foudre de la taille d'une tête humaine qui fondirent sur Itachi. Celui ci se protégea en invoquant successivement un mur de lave pour stopper les ondes et un rayonement flamboyant pour repousser les sphères électriques. Les deux hommes s'entourèrent alors d'un pilier de feu ou de foudre et rassemblèrent leur énergie pour une ultime attaque.

Pendant ce temps, Lee repoussait avec difficulté les assauts de Filno. Dès que Filno perdait du terrain, il cherchait dans sa sacoche une fiole ou une pilule, l'avalait savamment et combattait de plus belle. Rock Lee était exténué. Filno finit par réussir à le désarmer et à le jeter au sol, près d'Hinata. Filno darda ses lianes, grimaçant un rictus de joie. Il fut fauché par une des ondes électriques de Palu et projeté contre un arbre dans lequel il insinua sa substance afin de récupérer. Lee en profita pour faire un peu le point (et avaler une pastille revigorante faite par Sakura). Le terrain autour d'eux rappellait plus l'âtre d'une cheminée qu'une forêt, et ce n'était pas fini. Montants jusqu'au ciel, deux colonnes écarlate et azur concentraient un pouvoit trop énorme pour être imaginé. Soudain les deux colonnes libérèrent leur force, et un mur de flammes raya un côté de la vallée, tandis qu'un rempart d'électricité balafrait l'autre. Le choc fut titanesque. Totalements absorbés dans leur combat, Palu et Itachi déchaînèrent leur mythique puissance. Il y eut trop de pression: ne pouvant se repousser l'une l'autre, les deux vagues dévièrent, l'électricité vers le nord et le feu vers le sud. Droit vers Hinata, Naruto et Lee. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et attendit la mort. Palu fonça comme l'éclair et s'interposa, les muscles bandés en prévision de l'impact. Il tint longtemps face à la fureur ardente qui tentait de le submerger. Itachi poussa un rugissement et ses yeux lançèrent deux traits ardents qui perçèrent le flanc de Palu, là où Same Hada l'avait frappé. Palu fut englouti par les flammes, catapulté au loin et incrusté dans le roc de la falaise, les ailes en feu.

Itachi s'approcha de Naruto, toujours dans les affres de l'illusion. Il dissipa ses mains de feu et tendit son bras droit, orné d'un étrange bracelet.

"Technique secrête! Sceau de Démon! par les forces de la terre, du feu, de l'eau, de la foudre et des ténèbres, que soit enfermé la puissance destructrice!

Naruto se retrouva entouré d'un cercle rituel complexe qui commença à luire faiblement. Au fur à mesure qu'Itachi invoquait les éléments, ceux-ci apparaissaient dans sa main, séparés par une fine couche de chakra.

-Cela va t'emprisonner jusqu'à ce que l'on extraye ton Bijuu. Sois heureux que j'aie traçé le cercle de déchaînement d'énergie, sinon... _**FUYIN! QUE LE SCEAU SOIT POSE**!!"_

Il abaissa sa main crépitante d'énergie. Dans un suprême effort, Palu s'arracha à sa douleur et bondit entre Naruto et Itachi, et trancha de ses griffes le bras de ce dernier. La main, tombant vers le sol, libéra toute la force accumulée. Un immense globe de puissance brute enfla, détruisant tout à côté, sauf Naruto qui fut protégé par le cercle.

Lee, qui avait emmené Hinata au loin, sortit la tête au bout d'un long moment de silence. Un paysage de cauchemar se dressait devant lui. D'Itachi, plus un signe. Naruto se relevait tant bien que mal, visiblement encore possédé par le démon (et donc tout sauf maître de lui). Lee plissa les yeux et repéra tout à coup Palu.

Enfin, ce qui restait de lui.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 21: Deux Âmes possédées**

Hinata reprenait peu à peu conscience. Il lui semblait qu'elle était ballotée sur l'épaule de quelqu'un et qu'elle était au beau milieu d'un feu de forêt, à en juger par la fumée omniprésente et l'odeur de bois brûlé qui était presque suffocante. Elle se sentit déposée un peu rudement à terre tandis que quelqu'un criait à côté d'elle. Elle essaya de dissiper la torpeur qui l'engourdissait et écouta plus attentivement.

"Palu! Oh merde, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire!!"

C'était Rock Lee qui criait. Hinata tourna à la vitesse d'un escargot paraplégique sa tête vers lui. Lee était agenouillé devant une forme indistincte et fouillait dans son sac en marmonnant des paroles entrecoupées de gémissements.

"C'est...pas la...peine de te faire autant de...bile, Lee. Je crois que... c'est foutu pour moi!"

C'était la voix de Palu. Une voix très faible, à peine un souffle. Hinata jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Le paysage forestier s'était changé en une plaine de cendres criblées d'impacts titanesques.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendat que j'étais évanouie? Et Naruto? Où est-il?_

Hinata finit par le repérer. Naruto, sous sa forme de démon renard, se tenait la tête entre ses mains et essayait visiblement de se calmer. Sans trop de succès. Hinata ne vit aucune trace de celui qui avait failli la tuer. Ses idées devenaient plus claires, et elle se releva peu à peu sur ses coudes. Rock Lee se retourna et eut un sourire soulagé.

"Heureusement, tu te réveilles! J'avoue avoir craint le pire en te voyant blessée par ce Kunai. Je t'ai crue morte. Non non, n'y touche pas, j'ai mis un baume spécial de Sakura, ça va l'extraire petit à petit.

Gros-sourcil s'accroupit et recommença à farfouiller dans son sac.

-Lee... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Hinata en clignant des yeux. Où est Itachi?

-Mort. Annihilé par sa propre attaque.

-Et le type avec son grand sabre?

-Palu l'a tué.

-Comment va-t-il?

-Qui?

-Palu, bien sûr! Aide moi à me relever.

-Mieux vaut pas. Le médicament n'a pas fini de faire effet. Quand à Palu... Je ne sais pas si c'est bien pour toi de le voir. Mais de toutes façons..."

Lee s'écarta après avoir récupéré une petite urne dans la sacoche de soins préparée par Sakura. Hinata put voir alors Palu. Elle ne put retenir un cri de dégoût.

L'explosion lui avait déchiqueté tout le bas du corps à partir de la taille, et avait arraché son bras droit. Sur son dos, deux plaies sanguinolentes indiquaient l'emplacement de ses ailes. Son corps était recouvert de brûlures, et il respirait difficilement, affalé au milieu d'un flauqe de sang qui allait en s'élargissant.

Il leva la tête vers Hinata qui avait le bas du visage caché par ses mains et eut un pauvre sourire.

"C'est si... dégueulasse que ça? Il eut une quinte de toux qui lui amena du sang aux lêvres.

Lee ouvrit l'urne qui répandit un nuage de poudre écarlate qui recouvrit peu à peu les plaies de Palu. Sa respiration devint un peu plus aisé, et l'hémorragie diminua..

-Palu... Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu!! La petite Hyuga pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Pas la peine... de chouiner comme ça! C'est... le mieux qui pouvait m'arriver!

-Comment oses-tu dire ça! s'indigna Lee, les larmes aux yeux. On va te ramener à Konoha, notre Hokage est la meilleure Ninja de Soin de tous les temps!

-Laisse... tomber, Lee. C'est trop tard. Je ne veux plus... vivre comme ça, à me demander combien de temps j'aurai la force... de lui résister. Il le sent... Il le sent que je suis très affaibli. Que je vais mourir. Il veut se libérer... Avant de mourir aussi!

Palu tourna péniblement sa tête vers Naruto qui continuait de hurler.

-C'est de lui... Dont vous devriez prendre soin. Il sera... cent fois plus puissant que moi! Il fera... un formidable Hokage... Et un très bon mari!

Palu eut un petit ricanement en voyant Hinata rougir entre ses larmes.

-Je vais pouvoir me...reposer maintenant. Et... revoir Reitan...Jumistsu-sensei...et Yiina... ça faisait tellement longtemps... Que je n'avais pas pensé à elle... si joyeusement.

Rock Lee étreignit convulsivement l'épée de Palu.

-Je...te la donnes, Lee. At... ATTENTION!!!

Lee fit volte face, trop tard. Filno Schenzan lui colla un superbe uppercut qui l'assoma proprement.

-Un jinchuuruki au bord de la mort... Parfait! A moi sa puissance!

Il tendit un parchemin rempli de sceaux étranges, pulsant d'une énergie maléfique.

Palu tenta vainement de s'éloigner, en rampant grâce à son unique main, sans réusltat. Il s'écroula face contre terre, après avoir vomi du sang. Il releva la tête vers Hinata qui était toujours allongée, à bout de forces. Le regard terrible, Palu colla sa main sur son coeur, et poussa un long cri. Une lueur bleue insoutenable apparut dans sa main. En un suprême effort, il abbatit sa main sur la figure d'Hinata.

-Je...Dé..so..lé, Hi...ta...

Il s'affala sur le sol et ne bougea plus.

-_YAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAARGH!!_

Hinata avait la tête en feu. Tout son corps brûlait et elle avait l'impression d'être enfermée dans le poing d'une horreur sans nom qui allait l'avaler. De longues ailes bleues poussèrent dans son dos, ses cheveux prirent la même teinte azur tandis que son visage disparaissait sous les plumes. La bête se jeta sauvagement sur Filno qui avala précipitamment une pilule noire avant d'être mis en piêces. Lee, inconscient, ne vit pas le démon s'approcher de lui. La créature leva ses serres pour tuer.

Naruto s'interposa.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 22: Le Retour**

"**Dégage.**

Naruto fit un vol plané d'au moins cinq mêtres. Il se releva et revint se placer en face d'Hinata.

_Enfin... S'il s'avère que c'est bien elle qui contrôle, en ce moment._

Le démon fit encore un pas vers Rock Lee que Naruto avait eu le temps de repousser avant de se prendre une mandale magistrale.

-Hinata, finit par dire Naruto. Réveille toi.

-**Dégage tant qu'il est encore temps! Je n'arrive pas... A le contenir! Il va te tuer, fous le camp!**

Naruto s'avança et se tint debout face à l'abomination.

-Non.

-**_PAUVRE FOU!"_** cracha Horu en le transperçant de ses serres.

* * *

_Où...Suis-je?_

Hinata avait mal partout. Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien à partir du moment où Palu lui avait plaqué la main sur le visage. Elle leva sa main droite et aperçut, courant le long de son bras, la même sorte de tatouage fluide qu'avait Palu. Hinata jeta un rapide coup d'oeuil vers le corps de ce dernier. Lee était recroquevillé un peu plus loin. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir Naruto.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi suis-je tatouée comme ça?_

Elle se releva en chancelant, ses vêtements en lambeaux. Elle tituba vers Rock Lee, qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il la vit s'approcher et retint à grand-peine un mouvement de recul.

"Hi...Hinata? C'est bien toi?

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre?

-Eh ben... Tu ne te souviens pas?

-DE QUOI?

-Tu... As été possédée par Horu. Palu te l'as transmis.

Hinata tomba à genoux, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

-Et...Naruto? Où... Où est-il?

-Il a tenté de s'interposer... Tu n'étais pas toi même à ce moment là, et...

Hinata eut tout d'un coup la vision très claire du jour où Palu avait massacré ses équipiers, comme si elle y avait été.

-Tu... L'as attaqué. Enfin Horu l'a attaqué. Il s'est fait empaler par les serres du démon.

Hinata se sentit basculer dans un gouffre sans fond.

-Heureusement que Kyubi le fait cicatriser à vue d'oeuil. Il s'est soigné dans la seconde et a pu te maîtriser. Il est allé vérifier qu'il n'y a plus d'hostiles dans le coin. Palu est mort.

-...

-Il n'a pas fait ça pour te nuire, tu sais, il... ne voulait pas que l'Akatsuki mette la main sur le pouvoir d'Horu. Alors il te l'a transmis."

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient sur le chemin du retour. Naruto était songeur. Bon, il n'était pas beaucoup plus avançé sur le chapitre des projets de l'Akatsuki, mais il avait pu se mettre au courant de leur mode d'action. Et les empêcher de mettre la main sur un Bijuu de plus, se dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeuil à Hinata. Elle avait changé, mentalement et physiquement. Elle passait son temps à regarder dans le vide, ne parlait presque plus et l'évitait dans la mesure du possible. D'autre part, elle avait ces tatouages bizarroïdes qui lui couvrait le visage, les membres et le dos, comme pour Palu. Mais il n'émanait pas d'eux la même instabilité, la même atmosphère de danger que chez lui. 

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois parler à Hinata. Sérieusement._

L'occasion se présenta le soir même. Lee se remettait difficilement de son ouverture forcée des portes, alors il s'était couché de bonne heure. Hinata et Naruto restèrent seul autour du feu de camp.

"C'est toujours pareil? dit-elle enfin, brisant un silence gênant.

-Quoi?

-Ce sentiment d'être observé par quelque chose, cette impression de ne plus être seule en soi-même...

-Oui. Enfin, pour moi c'est pareil. Mais on s'y fait. Dis-moi... Il te parle, comme à Palu?

-Non. Pas un mot. Mais je ne m'en plains pas.

Le visage d'Hinata eut un frémissement. Naruto posa maladroitement sa main sur son épaule. Elle s'effondra en larmes contre lui.

-Oh, Naruto! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir? Je suis hantée par un monstre, moi aussi je vais tout tuer sur mon passage! Je vais devenir folle!

-Non.

Naruto avait le visage très grave.

-Non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Tu es forte, beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Tu t'es battue jusqu'au bout contre cette enflure d'Itachi, tout comme contre ton cousin Neji. Tu réussiras à lui résister, j'en suis sûr.

-Et... Et si tu te trompes?

-Eh bien, qui d'autre que moi sera qualifié pour te surveiller? Je pense que tu devrai t'jabituer à ma compagnie, Hinata. Car je ne te lâcherai plus d'une semelle, à présent.

-Pour surveiller le démon, c'est ça?

-Non. Pour protéger celle que j'aime.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Hinata rougit très fort et jeta un petit coup d'oeuil gêné vers le sac de couchage de Lee.

-Ne t'inquiête pas, murmura Naruto entre deux baisers. Il en a jusqu'à demain après-midi, vu la dose de somnifère que je lui ai mise..."

_A moins qu'il ne l'ai pas bu, ce fameux somnifère..._ pensa Lee, tout sourire, en se tournant de sorte à être dos au couple.

Le lendemain, les trois jeunes gens arboraient des cernes gigantesques.

* * *

"Rock Lee, fin du rapport!" 

Le jeune homme se trouvait dans le bureau du 5eme Hokage de Konoha. Celle ci se tenait derrière son bureau et sirotait du saké.

"Merci, Lee. Alors, c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé?

-Oui. Nous en avons appris peu sur l'Akatsuki, mais avons réussi à leur soustraire leur deux objectifs. Avec seulement une perte.

- Qui donc?

-Palu Tozuba, du pays de la Foudre. C'était lui le dernier porteur d'Horu.

-Et maintenant, c'est la petite Hyuga. Comment va-t-elle?

-Elle se remet. Elle a le soutien très... "Rapproché" de Naruto. Et de Gaara du désert, en visite avec ses amis.

-Où est-elle en ce moment?

-Chez elle. Son père a eu un brusque regain d'intérêt pour elle en apprenant de quelle puissance elle disposait à présent, et essaye de se l'accaparer. Mais Neji Hyuga aide beaucoup sa cousine, il contribue à calmer les ambitions de son oncle.

-Il n'y a... Aucun risque que le démon ne prenne le dessus?

-Vraiment très faible. Hinata est une fille courageuse et dotée d'une volonté de fer, pour peu qu'elle croie en elle. De plus, l'étude des tatouages a montré que Tozuba, en lui transmettant le démon, s'est arrangé pour limiter au mieux l'influence qu'il aura sur elle. Il ne peux pas lui parler, ni prendre le contrôle de ses actes tant qu'elle n'est pas dans un état de faiblesse avançé. Et avec Naruto qui veille sur elle... Me croirez vous si je vous dit qu'elle a emménagé chez lui?

-Non? _Tsunade partit d'un énorme éclat de rire_. Et il en pense quoi?

-Ben... Il a l'air plus ahuri que d'habitude, mais il n'est pas trop mécontent de son sort.

-En résumé, tout est bien qui finit bien, hum? Avec deux Bijuu bien contrôlés dans notre village, l'influence de Konoha ne s'est jamais aussi bien portée. Et toi, Lee, quels sont tes projets?

-Je crois que je vais demander à Gai-sensei de m'enseigner des techniques de de Taijutsu à l'arme blanche. C'est une discipline qui me rendra plus fort, je pense.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce que tu as dans ton dos"?

Lee caressa d'un air absent l'épée des Tozubas, sourit, s'inclina et sortit.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que le champ de bataille entre Palu et le pseudo-Itachi était désert. Seule une discrète stèle indiquait l'emplacement de la tombe du dernier descendant de la grande Lignée des Tozubas. Soudain, des choses commençèrent à briller dans le sol, à briller d'une lueur noirâtre. Un corps entier finit par émerger des cendres: Celui de Filno Schenzan. Il eut un long hurlement, et recommença à respirer.

_La vache... Je ne pensais pas devoir un jour utiliser mon jutsu de la Mort Eveillée. J'ai dù passer une semaine dans un état légumesque, concentré sur quelques cellules survivantes de mon corps, mais ça m'a permis de ne pas souffrir des dommages qui lui ont été infligés. Et il s'est même réparé tout seul, ce brave petit..._

Il se releva et alla près de la tombe.

_Ce crétin a eu plus de cran que je ne le pensais... Il a refilé son démon à la gamine. Eh bien, ça fera une très bonne information pour mes chefs, ça. En guise de cadeau de retour..._

Il sortit un parchemin et récita l'invocation qui allait le téléporter auprès d'Itachi et de Kizame, ses supérieurs qui attendaient son rapport.

Le plan ne changeait pas.

**_FIN_**


	24. mot de l'auteur

Bien chers lecteurs!

Vous voici donc arrivés à la fin d'Une Fille Bien. Bravo pour votre résistance!

Car je vous l'affirme: cette partie de l'histoire est bien finie. Palu est mort (_et enterré, si vous avez bien suivi_), Hinata et Naruto filent le parfait amour, Lee va s'entraîner encore plus dur et Tsunade picole toujours autant.

Mais, mais mais... Comme je ne suis pas du genre à clore aussi facilement un tel puit d'idées, je vous propose de vous raconter la suite des aventures trépidantes de notre duo de Jinchuurukis.

Concrètement, si ça vous intéresse, je vous propose de vous narrer dans une prochaine Fiction les aventures de Naruto, Hinata (_et d'autres ninjas de Konoha voire de Suna_) luttant contre l'Akatsuki qui s'intéresse de près à ces deux Bijuus... De plus, si vous avez aimé le personnage de Filno Shenzan, sachez que vous le retrouverez sans doute!

Au fait! je tiens à remercier publiquement Lissou, qui a retrouvé l'image dont j'avais tiré l'idée de cette fiction. Mais j'ai pas encore réussi à en faire le lien!!

à suivre...

_Petit Disclaimer: Le personnage de Filno Shenzan est le fruit de l'imagination dépravée d'As de Pique._

à très bientôt, 

GALILAB 


End file.
